Naruto: Lemon Chronicles
by stormarrow
Summary: Lemons like the title says.  Naruto basically scoring with different women from the series.  Give it a try, who knows you might like it, and yes I know, bad summary.
1. Physical Exam

Authors Note: Well, this is my first try at writing fanfiction, as well as my first lemon, so read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Its respective mangaka does, and I'm in no way making money off of this story.

N:LC – N:LC – N:LC

Uzumaki Naruto sat on the table in the examination room at Konoha hospital, fidgeting, waiting for the doctor to arrive. After returning from his two and a half year training trip with Jiraiya, and the subsequent match with him and Sakura versus Kakashi, he was told by Tsunade that a physical examination was required to take any missions. Naturally, he tried arguing with the powerful kunoichi, but when she calmly informed him that he didn't have a choice he resigned himself to getting the examination.

The smile Tsunade wore, one that promised untold amounts of pain if he didn't drop the matter, _may_ have played a factor in his decision to just accept the situation.

This brings us back to Naruto impatiently waiting in the examination room for the doctor. Finally, after what seemed like forever to the young Genin, the door opened and in stepped the medic-nin, though it wasn't exactly who he was expecting. Tsunade herself had entered the room, minus her usual green jacket; reading from clipboard that he assumed held his medical record. While she was glancing over the records Naruto took the time to, as discreetly as possible, check out the busty Hokage. Despite knowing her true age, he had to admit she was very attractive to say the least, with her large breasts, wide hips, and a nice plump ass Tsunade had occupied many a wet dream, though he would never admit he had such dreams about her. Just thinking about some of those dreams and fantasies he had of her caused his pants to suddenly feel several sizes too small. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Tsunade spoke.

"All right Naruto lets get started, take off your clothes."

"You want me to take off my WHAT?"

"I didn't stutter brat, I said take off your clothes, and don't argue with me about this either, got it? This is a physical examination, so I need to take a look at you without clothes to do said examination." She told him, not even looking up from the clipboard. Tsunade couldn't help but wonder why he had to make things so difficult. She loved him dearly, she really did. But he could be a pain in the ass at times.

Grumbling under his breath, Naruto did as he was told, stripping down to his boxers. Crossing his arms, Naruto sat back on the examination table hoping she would hurry up and get this over with so he could put his clothes back on and go get some ramen from Ichiraku's. Glancing up from the chart to see if he did as told she did a double take. The orange boxers Naruto was wearing were very tight and as such she could clearly see a very, very, large bulge in them. Quickly composing herself the focused on his head-FACE, she meant face.

"Naruto, I told you to take of your clothes, and I mean _all of them _including the boxers. So strip them off."

"Ba-chan you don't really expect me to take'em off?"

"Yes, I do. This is a physical, so I need to check you over thoroughly and I can't do that while you're wearing those. Besides, I'm a medic, it's not like I haven't seen anything you have before. Now lose the boxers before I come over there to take them off myself." The tone she used for the last sentence was one that told him not to argue or he'd get sent through a wall via finger flick. Reluctantly, Naruto stood back up and removed the last article of clothing.

Finally nude Tsunade couldn't help but stare at his crotch in amazement. To put it bluntly; Naruto had a huge fucking cock. His nervousness had caused his growing erection from his daydreams to wilt, but even limp it was big, if Tsunade has to guess it was about eight inches long and fairly thick. She could probably just barely wrap a hand around his limp cock. Under the intense stare Naruto started to fidget until he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ba-chan, you're staring is startin' to creep me out." His statement snapped her out of the state she was in from seeing the unexpectedly large hunk of man meat. Coughing lightly she tried composing herself once more.

"All right Naruto lets get started." She began going through the examination, checking his heart rate, blood pressure, etc. She examined his head, chest, arms, and stomach before finally reaching his waist. What she did next completely caught Naruto of guard though. She spread his legs and stood between them, and before the poor boy could react she was grasping his dick and began to lightly stroke it with one hand while the other went to cup his balls. Which, like his cock, were incredibly large. She was barely able to grasp one in her hand.

"Tsunade Baa-chan, what the hell are you doin!" He couldn't help but damn near shout at her, what she was doing was sure as hell something he would never have expected her to do in a million years. Tsunade's fondling of his package was causing his dick to harden once more. She continued to caress his rapidly expanding cock to finally reaching it's full size, and she couldn't help but get excited and the sheer size of it. It stood proudly at an impressive fifteen inches and so thick she couldn't even fully get her hand around it.

"I'm just examining your penis to make sure there are no abnormalities with it, and I need it erect to make sure of that. Now calm down and don't interrupt." The stroking hand started to pick up speed causing Naruto to let out and involuntary moan. It felt so damn good, the jacking hand flew over his dick with such skill. And she expected him to calm down? Yeah right! When Tsunade's left hand stopped caressing his balls and joined the right in a two handed technique on his engorged dick Naruto's head lolled back with his eyes closed in bliss. He let out a low throaty groan of pleasure.

"Now Naruto, to insure that there is nothing wrong with your dick I need you to cum for me, okay?" Seeing that Naruto barely heard what she said, not noticing she stopped talking in a professional tone and switched to a more... sultry tone and used more vulgar language caused her to smirk. Tsunade was greatly enjoying seeing him become putty in her hands, she was also very turned on. From the moment she saw Naruto's huge cock her nipples had hardened and her pussy had quickly moistened, she hadn't had anything but her fingers or toys to satisfy herself in... God it had been decades. Now, with an amazing specimen of man at hand though, she couldn't wait to have it split her cunt in two. But first, she had to taste him. Tsunade stopped her pumping, causing Naruto to groan in protest, a groan which quickly turned to one of pleasure and surprise when something warm and wet encased the bulbous head of his cock. 

Looking down, his eyes widened when he saw Tsunade had leaned forward and taken his dick into her widely stretched out mouth. When she started taking him deeper he actually went a little cross eyed from pleasure. Tsunade took him deeper till she felt the huge head hit the back of her throat before pulling back, sucking deeply the entire way till only the head was left. Keeping the head in her mouth, Tsunade started swirling her tongue around the tip before going back in for more of what had to be, in her honest opinion, the most delicious cock ever. When Naruto's cock hit the back of her throat again, Tsunade didn't retreat, but instead started to deep throat him, which in hindsight wasn't a good idea. Naruto, being a virgin, was already overwhelmed by just the hand job, when Tsunade started sucking his dick he damn near lost it, but the deepthroating was more than even his own iron will could take.

"Oh Shit." Was all the warning Tsunade got before Naruto grabbed her twin pigtails and held her head in place, his cock partially down her throat, before he let loose. Her eyes flew wide open as the already thick shaft stretching her throat expanded further, causing her to gag as Naruto started hosing her throat down with his thick cum. Being unprepared, some of the cum shot out her nose and poured back out her mouth coating Naruto's dick before dripping down to coat her large jugs, sliding into her impressive cleavage before she got her bearings and started swallowing the near cup-sized blasts of jizz. For nearly two minutes she was forced to gulp down the thick creamy liquid before Naruto let go of her hair, realizing what he was doing and expecting her to be angry, if not downright pissed off. Instead, she slowly slid his softing erection out her mouth, gently sucking the entire way till she released him from her mouth with a loud pop. Not done cumming yet, Naruto shot the last few streams onto her face, the size of the shots was still large causing Tsunade's gorgeous features to be covered by a gooey mask.

"Well," She began, after swallowing the cum still in her mouth and throat, "You seem perfectly healthy, but I need to conduct one more test before I can clear you for missions." Standing up after using her fingers to clean her face of it's thick cum coating and the licking them clean, Tsunade started to remove her clothing. First, she turned around and removed her pants, bending at the waist and thrusting her plump ass at him. She then untied the sash at her waist and removed her shirt, freeing the massive globes of tit flesh for Naruto's eyes to feast upon. Which he greedily did, eyes darting over her frame at speeds that would leave Gai dizzy.

"Stand up Naruto." Tsunade ordered him. Not arguing for once, he followed her orders and stood up from the examination table, all the while keeping his eyes glued to Tsunade's amazing nude figure. It was even better than he imagined. He couldn't look away from her, but what he focused on the most were her huge tits, even hanging free they stood high and firm on her chest. Her thick, half inch nipples stood out just begging to be sucked on. Before Naruto could do anything to those magnificent mammaries, Tsunade bent over the examination table, spread her legs, and shook her glorious ass towards him. It even had a nice little jiggle to it, much to Naruto's visual enjoyment.

"The final test I need to perform is to test your stamina, and to do that I need you to fuck me hard, long, and deep with that huge cock of yours until you blast a huge load of cum right up my tight cunt."

"This is the best trip to the doctor I've ever had." Naruto couldn't help but say with his trademark grin plastered on his face. "Alright Baa-chan, I'm gonna reshape your pussy and fuck you bowlegged." Finally regaining his cocky attitude, Naruto got behind Tsunade and grabbed a hold of her wide hips with one hand and used the other to press his cockhead against the moist pink folds of her twat. Despite his statement he started pressing in gently, not wanting to hurt her with his massive prick. Tsunade was going to have none of that however, she was horny and wanted to get fucked hard.

"Dammit brat! Just shove it in, I'm wet enough from sucking your dick. So fuck me stupid already."

Shrugging, Naruto grabbed her hips with both hands and jerked his own hips forward, spearing seven inches into her. Tsunade screamed with pleasure and just a little pain, she had never been stretched like this before, Naruto's thick dick really was going to reshape her pussy! Naruto pulled out three inches before shooting his hips forward burying what he just pulled out plus another two inches. He continued pulling out a couple inches then burying a couple more into Tsunade's tight twat with each thrust until her bubble butt was pressed tightly to his hips. As Naruto pumped the last inch into her he pierced her cervix, the results were instantaneous, Tsunade was overcome by the biggest orgasm she ever had. Coating Naruto's cock with girl cum Tsunade startled jerking and shaking, her pussy started trying to milk Naruto's cock of all his thick ball cream, forcing him to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from dumping his load right then and there.

Holding still while Tsunade came around his dick, Naruto couldn't help but feel proud for getting her to cum so quickly. When she finally stopped convulsing, Naruto slowly withdrew seven inches and the slowly drove balls deep again. Moving his hands from her hips he grasped the single greatest pair of tits in the whole village, all the while slowly sawing seven inches out and than all the way back. He kept this up for several minutes until her pussy adjusted a little better to his size before picking up the pace. Using Tsunade's tits for hand holds, Naruto eventually started fucking his cock into her at a rapid tempo.

"You like the way my huge cock feels Baa-chan, ugh, you're so damn tight! Shit, I could screw this pussy all day long. Would you like that Baa-chan, would you like me fucking you all day?" He asked her, grunting occasionally as her pussy clenched around him ar random intervals.

"Yes! Oh fuck your good, fuck me all day! So deep, bend me over my desk and fuck me up the ass! I'll deep throat you as you sit in my chair later, just fuck harder! Oh sweet God you're so big! I don't care, just keep jamming that huge dick up my cunt until it breaks!"

Burying himself completely into Tsunade, Naruto quit thrusting, but before she could protest at his sudden stop she was pulled up straight against Naruto's chest. He then lifted Tsunade off her feet and hooked his arms under her knees and spread her legs apart and started thrusting up into her. Looking down at where they were joined, Tsunade was amazed at how much he was stretching her pussy open, but that was nothing compared to her stomach. Her normally flat belly had a slight bulge in it, the bulge shrunk as Naruto pulled back and then would expand as he pushed back in. Her eyes widened once again at the realization, Naruto was so big he was stretching her stomach! The sight and feeling sent her crashing into another huge orgasm which was quickly followed by another as Naruto kept pounding up into her, forcing her through one mind blowing orgasm after another till they all just seemed to blend into one long, mind melting experience. Eventually Tsunade's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue hung out her open mouth. She'd wanted to get fucked stupid and now she was getting that wish.

Naruto was so focused on the delicious sensation that Tsunade's constantly convulsing pussy was giving him that he completely lost track of time. For a little over an hour he kept Tsunade in that position, screwing his massive erection up into her. Eventually his self control over his orgasm gave out, feeling his balls pull up tight Naruto buried himself as deeply as he could into Tsunade and grunted as he felt his dick swell. This caused Tsunade to regain some semblance of thought long enough to look down at her belly just as Naruto grunted again and his dick seemed to expand even further.

"Shit, here it comes Baa-chan, take it, take my load!" He groaned out as he shot what felt like several pints of cum up into Tsunade. She could only stare in astonishment as her belly swelled even further as Naruto pumped load after load deep into her. Tsunade couldn't hold all of it however, and it started pouring back out her stretched twat over Naruto's cock, down his balls, and started forming a large puddle underneath the two fuck drunk shinobi.

As their orgasms tapered off, Naruto lowered both of them to the floor, his cock still buried deep within Tsunade. As they both rested on their sides spooning, enjoying the afterglow of the furious sex session Tsunade decided to break the silence.

"Well Naruto, you pass your physical and you're clear to take missions now, the first of which will be to bend me over my desk and screw my tight little ass." She informed him breathlessly, but with a seductive little smirk. "However, you are not to call me Baa-chan, or I'll leave you hanging with a bad case of blue balls."

"Okay," Naruto replied. When he saw Tsunade raise one of her delicate eyebrows at his quick acceptance to the stipulation he continued on. "I'll call you Kaa-chan instead." Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the kinky thought.

As the two worn out lovers settled for a little nap on the exam table they missed the small gap in the door to the examination room close silently. On the other side of the door a very flushed Shizune replayed the scene she saw through the crack in her head. While coming to check in on the Naruto and Tsunade due to the time it was taking for the physical she heard grunts, groans, moans, and screams as she approached the room. Recognizing the sounds of sex and knowing who was using the room, she quickly wove a genjutsu around the immediate area to deter others from approaching the vicinity. Peering into the room she started watching just as Naruto started to take Tsunade from behind. After seeing the carnal display she wondered if Tsunade would allow her to participate in Naruto's upcoming _mission_. She really hoped so, as she left to go find a place to finger herself to a much needed orgasm.

N:LC – N:LC – N:LC

Authors Note: Well there you go did you like it, not like it. Let me Know

**BETA read by:** Slicerness


	2. Training Day

Authors Note: Well here's chapter two, this time featuring my second favorite female character from Naruto, Anko!

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing of Naruto.

N:LC – N:LC – N:LC

Opening the door the Tsunade's office, Shizune expected to find the Hokage either sleeping or indulging in one of her 'secret' stashes of sake. What Shizune found was not exactly expected; sitting behind the Hokage's desk was Naruto, leaning back in the chair, arms crossed behind his head and his trademark grin plastered on his face with closed eyes serenely. Slightly confused, and more than a little annoyed at Tsunade's absence, she addressed the grinning teen.

"Naruto, where's Tsunade-sama at?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh hey Shizune Nee-chan," Opening his eyes and focusing on the Hokage's assistant, he replied " Baa-chan said she had to take care of something, and that she'd be back in a little bit, but she wanted me to wait here till she got back. Needed to talk to me bout somethin'." He replied, his grin, if anything, got even wider.

"Always something to avoid paperwork." Shizune lamented. Turning her attention back to Naruto, she asked, "Now why are you sitting at the Hokage's desk?"

"Well, since I'll eventually become Hokage myself, I figured might as well see how good it felt to sit in the big chair." He replied easily.

"Is it as good as you hoped?" Shizune couldn't help but giggle at the young Genin. Always informing others of his dream, he was just too cute at times.

"Oh yeah, even better than I ever imagined." What Shizune didn't know was the exact reason why sitting in that chair felt so good to him, nor could she guess that it also would explain Tsunade's _absence._

Sitting underneath the desk between Naruto's spread thighs was the absent Hokage, her mouth stretched wide as she gently sucked upon the massive fifteen inch erection. It had been about two weeks since Naruto had lost his virginity to the busty kage and the two had taken every opportunity to fuck like rabbits, today was no exception. Called in for some mundane reason, as soon as Naruto had closed the door to her office Tsunade had jumped him, threw him onto her chair, freed his dick from it's confines, and proceeded to try and suck his nuts off through his pole. She had been at it for over half an hour before Shizune had come in.

Just as Shizune was preparing to leave Tsunade decided to swallow ten inches of him in one gulp. Groaning at the sudden feeling of being encased in her tight throat, Naruto hoped Shizune wouldn't take notice. Luckily she didn't and as soon as she was out the room Naruto reached down and grabbed Tsunade's head in both hands.

"If I didn't know better, I think you wanted Shizune-nee-chan to catch us." Naruto swore, despite her lips being stretched tight around his cock, Tsunade grinned at him in response. Deciding to rectify her smug attitude, Naruto used his hold on her head to cram the last five inches of dick down her gullet. Greatly enjoying the tightness, Naruto sagely decided he wanted to dump his first load down her throat. He proceeded to use his hold on her to head to bob her head up and down his throbbing dick. Tsunade proved her skills at deepthroating by not once gagging on the massive prick despite the rough treatment, in fact, she flourished in the challenge of it. As Naruto used her throat to get himself off, Tsunade decided to take back control. As he forced her head down his cock, Tsunade grabbed a hold of his hips to keep him in place and kept his prick completely encased in her throat before she proceeded to swallow upon it as hard and fast as she could.

"Holy fuck, you keep that up you're gonna get a belly full of cum Baa-chan! Damn, too late." Naruto grunted, feeling his balls tighten and his cock expanded down Tsunade's throat.

Tsunade, sensing his coming release, withdrew the ready to burst prick from her throat until just the massive head rested in her mouth, wanting to taste Naruto's creamy discharge. Naruto grunted again as he fired his first cup sized shot, completely filling Tsunade's mouth and causing her cheeks to bloat out. Swallowing desperately, Tsunade tried to get the first thick load down before the second one filled her mouth, she failed. The second shot filled her mouth to overflowing, forcing cum to shoot out from between her overly stretched lips, not giving up however, Tsunade kept trying to choke down Naruto's massive load. For the next two minutes it became a contest between the two, Naruto trying to overwhelm the Hokage with his cum, and Tsunade trying valiantly to swallow as much as she could, Tsunade was currently losing. Finally, Naruto's orgasm wound down and Tsunade pulled back, still gulping down cum, her face was a mess from the cum that escaped from between her lips and the exposed upper slopes of her tits were covered by the thick white liquid.

"Damn kid, you never hold back, do you?" As Tsunade finished cleaning herself off and devouring the left over cum, she stood up from underneath her desk and removed her pants and loosened her shirt, allowing her huge jugs to spill out. Tsunade climbed upon the seated Genin and planted her feet on either side of his hips, putting her in a squat above Naruto's prick. Grasping the oversized member, she placed it at the entrance to her soaked cunt and proceeded to pop the head into her pink folds. "Alright Naruto, get ready cause I'm going to drain those big balls dry." She promised, wide eyes full of lust.

Slowly, Tsunade lowered herself down, so as not to hurt herself. No matter how many times the huge slab of man meat was stuffed up her cunt she didn't think she'd ever get completely used to the stretching, despite the extreme pleasure she felt from said stretching. As she reached the six inch mark Tsunade stopped her descent and the lifted herself up till just the head remained in her tight pussy, then she descended down again, this time cramming ten inches up her stretched cunt. As her pleasured filled pants and moans filled the office, Tsunade raised herself up again till just the head remained. Staring into Naruto's eyes she gave him seductive smirk as she held her position, getting impatient as she just held the head of his cock in her, Naruto grasped Tsunade's hips and pulled her down. Throwing her head back, mouth falling open in a silent scream, all fifteen inches were driven into her. She experienced a massive orgasm as her juices squirted out, coating Naruto's cock and balls. As she recovered Tsunade saw Naruto grinning at her smugly, deciding she was going to wipe that grin of his face, Tsunade started fucking her hips up and down his prick. Anyone behind her would have seen her world class pair of cheeks bouncing hypnotically up and down, clapping against his thighs.

Groaning in pleasure as Tsunade's tight warm pussy glided over his throbbing erection, Naruto's gaze was drawn to her large bouncing jugs. Not being able to resist, Naruto's head shot forward and captured one of Tsunade's fat nipples in his mouth and started to suck hungrily upon it. Smiling internally at the gasp Tsunade let out, Naruto bit lightly upon the captured nipple and pulled his head back, stretching out her tit. Naruto let go of the nipple, allowing it resume its bouncing. Reaching up with his left hand, he grasped her other tit and leaned his head forward again and started to lick the fat nub before taking it into his mouth and sucking it. Grinning around his captured prize he started to thrust his cock up just as Tsunade brought her hips down, being caught off guard, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh fuck, screw that fat cock up my cunt! Fuck me harder, deeper! Oh shit, so fucking good!" Naruto had taken over thrusting upwards into Tsunade as she stopped due to her climax robbing her of basic motor functions. She just couldn't get enough of getting fucked by him, the deep, hard thrusts and the stretching of her cunt filled her with such ecstasy. Tsunade was broken out of her thoughts as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up, forcing her to quickly wrap her legs around him. Naruto set Tsunade's phat ass down upon her desk and the settled her so she was lying down on it. Grabbing her legs behind the knees, Naruto forced her legs up till her knees were settled alongside her huge tits. Tsunade could only stare wide eyed as he took up jack hammering his prick into her as he grinned down at her, greatly enjoying himself as he watched her tits go ballistic, jiggling erotically on her chest. Naruto switched to long hard thrusts to see how much he could make them bounce. For the next hour Naruto fucked her like this, changing the speed, angle, and depth of his thrusts to watch her tits bounce in different ways before deciding to change positions. He now had her on her knees with her face and tits pressed into the desk, her big ass thrust up into the air as he fucked savagely from behind.

"Damn Baa-chan, people are so focused on your huge tits that they don't seem to realize how great an ass you have. So big and plump, and it has such a nice heart shape to it." Naruto grinned down at her as he gave a particularly hard thrust, causing her ass meat to shake and ripple nicely. Not being able to help himself he raised his right hand and spanked her big ass, slowly turning the cheek he smacked red before he grabbed both and spread them. Staring at her puckered asshole, he grinned, getting an evil idea. Pulling out of Tsunade's pussy, he brought his engorged prick up to the little hole and pressed forward. Tsunade's face snapped up as she felt him withdraw from her sore cunt.

"Naruto honey, what are you doi- OH GOD, MY ASS!" Tsunade had only tried anal twice before, once with Dan years ago, and then with Naruto the day after she had taken his virginity, of which she had only been able to endure it for a couple of minutes with Naruto's giant cock barely even half in her before she had him pull out. Now, weakened from her many orgasms she could hardly put up even a token resistance. And judging by the grin she saw as she looked back at him, Tsunade knew he wasn't going to pull out until he poured every drop he could into her quivering bowels. Slowly, so as not to hurt her to much, Naruto fucked his prick up the small opening, gradually working inch after inch with each short thrusts. Finally, after several minutes of carefully working his dick inside, he had Tsunade's ass pressed tightly against him, his cock fully buried up the tight hole and his balls pressed firmly to Tsunade's soaked pussy.

"Fuck is this ever tight, not gonna last long up your ass Baa-chan, so I'm gonna make the most of it and fuck you good and HARD!" As he was talking, Naruto had been withdrawing his dick, and as soon as he said the last word he grabbed Tsunade's wide hips and yanked her back against him while simultaneously thrusting his prick into her as hard as he could. Not bothered by her screaming in the slightest, as it was pleasurable in nature, mostly, he proceeded to fuck her tight ass with reckless abandon. Despite the pain from having her ass stretched out some much, Tsunade started to feel immense pleasure as Naruto continued fucking her, forcing her over the edge once again, causing her to assume the look of a thoroughly fucked stupid bitch. Her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled back completely. Reaching forward, Naruto gathered her pigtails in one hand and pulled on them, using them to try and fuck deeper into her stretched out rectum. Keeping up his furious pace for ten minutes, the sensations eventually became too much for the young teen. Pulling harder on Tsunade's hair, Naruto buried himself as deeply as possible up her tight ass and with a primal roar emptied what felt like his biggest load ever into the fucked silly woman. Five minutes passed as Naruto filled his lover with his thick cream, causing her stomach to bloat out from the sheer volume of it. Finally spent, Naruto slowly withdrew his softening prick from Tsunade's gaping sphincter. As the head popped out, the cum he deposited started pouring out of the poor woman's stretched asshole. Giving her ass one last slap he got of the desk and readjusted his clothing.

"That was great! I gotta fuck your ass again sometime." As Naruto spoke Tsunade started to regain her bearings and turned her attention to satisfied boy.

"Well, now I should probable tell you the actual reason I called you here Naruto."

"You mean you didn't just want me to fuck you stupid." Naruto asked innocently, quickly avoiding the thrown paperweight that followed his comment. He grinned as Tsunade tried to make herself somewhat presentable again with little success. The cum pouring down her legs didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon and she would probably be able to walk again... in a few hours.

"No, despite you being the best fuck I've ever had, that's not the reason." She loved the brat, but sometimes she just wanted to punch him through a wall or two. "I need you to go to team seven's training grounds. I have someone waiting for you there to give you a special type of training."

"What kind of training?" The possible thought of getting some new and destructive Jutsu from this special training got Naruto's attention.

"You'll just have to wait until you get there, now won't you? Now hurry up, your sensei for this training is probably already there waiting for you."

As soon as she finished speaking, Naruto was already out the door, really hoping he would get to learn some new Jutsu.

N:LC – 15 Minutes Later – N:LC

Naruto finally reached team seven's old training grounds and immediately started looking for whoever was supposed to be teaching him. Not seeing anyone, he started to wonder who his new sensei could be. He got his answer quickly when a kunai flew passed him, cutting a shallow gash in his left cheek. Frantically looking around for the possible assasin that threw a kunai at him his eyes finally landed on the culprit. Standing ten feet behind him was a woman that scared the ever loving shit out of him, Mitarashi Anko.

"Yo! What's up brat? Hope you're ready, cause this training is like nothing you've ever experienced before." She said cockily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Another kunai whizzed past his face after his outburst. "Oookay, shutting up now."

"Good, now I'll explain exactly what this training is. I'll be teaching you how to deal with a captured enemy kuniochi." Seeing Naruto stare at her with a vacant look she decided to elaborate. "Basically I'm going to teach you how to seduce an enemy kuniochi to extract information."

"Oh." Was his blank reply.

"Now to start, you're going to have to capture and secure me. After that, you'll have to successfully seduce me. So let's get started." With that said, Anko took off into the tree surrounding the area. Anko's explanation and subsequent departure all happened so fast Naruto just stood there trying to comprehend what exactly just happened. Finally processing the situation, Naruto darted into the trees after her. It took only a few minutes for Naruto to locate the kuniochi, capturing her however took nearly a half-hour. Through the inventive use of a Kage Bunshin disguised as a bush, Naruto was able to tie Anko up using her own coat, leaving her in just her mesh top and skirt, her forearms toed together behind her back so her hands were crushed against her elbows; eliminating the ability to use hand seals.

"Well, you managed to capture me at least, but let's see how successful you are at the next stage of training." The grin that Naruto gave her caused a thrill to shoot up Anko's spine. A grin that flat out said she was in over her head. Naruto approached the bound kuniochi and gently pushed her onto her back before reaching his right hand under her skirt and started running a finger over her panty clad pussy lips. Moving her panties aside he then started pumping two fingers up her tight twat forcing a slight moan to bubble up from Anko's throat. She couldn't believe it; this kid seemed to be able to find all the right spots in her pussy to rub, and then when he started to use his thumb to massage her clit Anko released an even longer and louder moan. Seeing her reaction, Naruto started to pump his fingers into her faster and rub her clit harder. For five minutes Naruto worked her pussy over till Anko experienced her first orgasm, squirting her juices over his fingers. Withdrawing his hand form under Anko's skirt, Naruto brought his hand to his mouth and sucked her juices from his hand.

"You taste pretty good Anko, now how would you like to get a taste of me." Moving Anko to her knees, Naruto stood up in front of her and unfastened his pants. The monster that was thrust in Anko's face caused her eyes to nearly pop out of her skull; she had never seen so much cock in one place before! "Now why don't you show me how much of a snake you are and try swallowing something larger than your mouth?"

Eyes locked onto the massive prick, Anko moved her head forward and started to slide her lips over the head, nearly unhinging her jaw as she tried fitting more and more of Naruto's shaft into her mouth. When she felt the large head poke the back of her throat, Anko gloated in her head, she was going to teach the brat not to be so cocky. Not even stopping, she started taking Naruto's dick down her throat, drawing a deep groan from the Genin. She just kept on swallowing down more and more till her nose rested against Naruto's stomach, when she felt hands grasp her head she looked up. Naruto's head was thrown back and eyes closed in pure bliss, Tsunade wasn't able to take his cock down that easy, she always needed to slowly work it down, but Anko just swallowed all of him like it was nothing. Naruto's eyes snapped open when he felt something wet caressing his balls, looking down he saw Anko's tongue and slithered out from between her overly stretched lips and was licking his balls. He couldn't help himself, using his grip on her head, Naruto started fucking her throat with small rapid thrusts, grunting with each savage lunge forward. Anko moaned as Naruto stretched out her throat, she just loved sucking cock and drinking cum, and this was the biggest dick she'd ever sucked and hoped the load boiling in his balls was equally massive.

"Anko-sensei your throats so fucking tight! I just gotta fuck it more and more!" Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Anko's tongue wrap around the part of his prick in her mouth and her throat start swallowing on the rest. She was just too good, his hips became a blur as he fucked her throat even faster until the combination of tongue and throat pushed him over the edge. Burying himself completely down her throat again, Naruto grunted as he blew his load down Anko's heavenly throat. Anko expectations were met and surpassed several times over as the huge blasts of cum were forced down her throat. Naruto wasn't some brat, she realized, he was a fucking stud! Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Anko quickly had to focus on guzzling down the massive amount of cum being pumped down her throat, she was mostly successful except for about a cups worth that came back up her throat and spilled out between her stretched lips. As the flow tapered off, she pulled her head back and out of Naruto's grip, sucking on the cock the entire way to insure she got all the delicious cum, when the head popped back out her mouth she looked up at the teen's face.

"That tasted fucking great! I wouldn't mind sucking a meal out of those balls every day. Still, too bad you came already, I really wanted to try fucking that monster..."

"Pfft, That's what you think Anko-sensei. I'm not done with your slutty ass yet." A little miffed at the slut comment her eyes were still drawn to his cock, she was amazed to find it still as hugely erect as before. "I'm gonna split your cunt wide open then fuck you stupid." He said happily.

Anko found herself pushed onto her back once again, except this time when his hand reached under her skirt he ripped her panties away from her soaked pussy and her skirt was pushed up her hips. Naruto settled down on his knees between Anko's spread legs and started rubbing his engorged cockhead between her pink folds before pushing himself into her. Anko couldn't take her eyes off the fifteen inch cunt pounder currently stretching her to the limits. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Naruto grabbed her hips and with a savage thrust shoved himself fully into her, stretching her out and pushing all the way into her womb. Naruto grinned down at the suddenly overwhelmed woman before pulling half way out her pussy then driving powerfully back in. Moving his hands from her hips, Naruto hooked his behind Anko's knees and placed his hands on either side of her, leaving her spread and helpless beneath him. Anko's eyes looked up into Naruto's own as he started up a deep, hard fucking, she couldn't help but wonder where he learned to fuck a woman so thoroughly. She dropped that thought as Naruto kept hammering into her, forcing her mesh covered tits to lightly bounce. Pounding Anko's tight twat, Naruto leaned over and grabbed the mesh between her breasts with his teeth and pulled back, ripping the top open allowing her large tits bounce freely. Naruto admired the jiggling tit flesh; while not as large as Tsunade's, Anko's breasts were still big, a fact he noted years ago at the Chunin exam when she grabbed him from behind.

Anko threw her head back when Naruto suddenly buried himself completely inside her and started to grind his prick in the deepest parts of her stretched pussy. She just couldn't get over the size of him, he filled her like no one else ever had, and when she looked back at her stretched out cunt she gasped had a long, massive bulge running up it. She was so filled with cock she could see it in her stomach! She decided right then and there she would let Naruto fuck her whenever and however he wanted, be it her mouth, pussy, or even her virgin asshole. The thought of that monster stretching her unused ass filled her with some fear and a lot of anticipation. That would have to wait though as Naruto fucked her to a mind blowing orgasm. It hit her like a freight train, causing her back to arch and her toes to curl, she let out a sexy little squeal as Naruto kept thrusting and grinding his prick into her as she was cumming her brains out. As she came down from her high she noticed Naruto had pulled out before she saw him stand above her facing her pussy. Reaching down Naruto grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled them up until only Anko's head, neck and shoulders' were left on the ground. Positioning himself at her cunt once again he drove his prick down into her. This new position allowed Naruto to plunder her pussy in new and pleasurable ways. Anko could only look up in fear, amazement and ecstasy as her cunt was pounded mercilessly and Naruto's massive balls clapped against her good size ass cheeks. Stuck in this position she was fucked into a mind numbing orgasm, except this one just seemed to never end. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of getting fucked senseless Anko felt Naruto's dick expand before he buried himself fully in her once again. Grunting, Naruto started to pump massive amounts jizz directly into Anko's womb, causing her stomach to swell from the sudden over-stuffing. Jerking his hips in short thrusts Naruto fucked his load into Anko's swollen belly, forcing some of his cum out of her cunt, the excess sperm splattering down onto her face and tits covering her in the thick cream.

After pumping the last of his load into the stuffed woman Naruto withdrew his spent dick and allowed Anko's lower body to fall back to the ground. Looking down, he was surprised to see Anko had actually passed out with a huge smile on her cum covered face. Kneeling down, Naruto untied her arms and wrapped her in her long coat. Not knowing where Anko lived he started to head towards his apartment, it was getting late and he was exhausted from fucking two sexy kunoichi completely stupid in one day._ 'Still,'_ He thought, _'I don't think my life could get any better.'_

N:LC – N:LC – N:LC

Authors Note: And so ends another chapter. I tried to be more descriptive and make the sex longer, don't know if I succeeded or not. Oh well, let me know what you think, any kind of feedback is appreciated.

**BETA read by:** Slicerness


	3. A Day at Home

Author's Note: Well here it is, Chapter three. I know it took a while; my only excuse is I'm easily distrac- Oh, shiny nickel *runs after the shiny*.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

N:LC – N:LC – N:LC

Naruto awoke to the feeling of his dick enveloped by something warm and extremely tight. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he saw the cause of the pleasurable sensation. Riding his cock with her back to him was Anko, her hands resting on his thighs and her back arched she was fucking her pussy onto his cock furiously. Admiring the firm, heart shaped ass bouncing on his dick, Naruto decided to let Anko do the work this time. Listening to Anko's quiet moans, Naruto grinned; she apparently thought he was still asleep and was trying to be silent as she impaled herself on his huge dick. Wanting to hear Anko scream and moan, he decided to let her know he was awake, by giving her right ass cheek a sharp slap.

Letting out a surprised gasp at the stinging sensation, Anko turned her head and stared down at Naruto's smirking face. "So you're awake stud, thanks for letting me sleep here, and also for the best fuck ever yesterday. Ugh, nothing like getting my pussy stuffed first thing in the morning." She said dreamily.

"No problem. So any reason why you're fucking me so early, not that I'm complainin' of course."

"Well when I woke up you had this painful looking case of morning wood, shit you're fucking huge." Anko had stopped her bouncing and was now grinding her cunt back and forth on him while leaning back with her hands resting on Naruto's stomach, looking over her shoulder at him. "Your poor cock looked so big and swollen and your balls looked so full of cum, like it needed a nice tight twat to fuck and unload into. Damn you fill me up so much; I can't believe you were packing this beast, if I had known during the Chunin exams three years ago I would have fucked you then."

"Damn Anko-sensei, your pussy is fucking tight. Hope you don't have any plans for today cause I'm gonna fuck you all day." Not even bothering to answer, Anko simply shifted her upper body forward and placed her hands by Naruto's knees and resumed fucking her pussy on his cock, slamming her ass onto his pelvis. She wanted him to unload all that thick creamy cum into her hungry pussy. Feeling his prick starting to swell she knew it wouldn't be long now. Finally reaching his limit, Naruto grabbed her luscious ass cheeks and forced her down his entire length as he started to pump his first load of the day into the sexy kuniochi. As soon as Anko felt that first cup sized blast of spunk fill her she sat straight up and threw her head back as she came as well, moaning and giving the occasional squeak all the while. As her stomach swelled from the massive amounts of cum being shot into her Anko couldn't help but think that she'd allow this young stud to fuck her whenever he wanted, even if he bent her over right in front of the hokage and shoved his monster dick up her ass, it just felt that good. When Naruto shot the last of his cum deep into Anko's pussy, she slipped off his dick and stood up from the bed.

"Alright Naruto, rest a little bit while I go make some breakfast, kay?" Walking out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, cum leaking down the inside of her thighs as she walked, she looked over her shoulder at Naruto. "You're gonna need the energy, I'm free today so you get your wish to pound my pussy all day long, hell I'll even give you a crack at my tight virgin ass."

N:LC – Thirty Minutes Later – N:LC

"So Naruto, just where did you learn to fuck a women stupid like that?" Naruto nearly spit out the eggs he was eating when Anko asked that. "I know it wasn't from one of those little girls you hang out with, they couldn't handle a huge dick like yours. Well, maybe the Hyuuga, but she a determined little bitch like that. So that leaves only the Hokage and Shizune, and Shizune isn't the type to just go ahead and fuck someone, and that leaves Tsunade-sama. By the look on your face I just hit the nail on the head."

"Hehehe." Scratching the back of his head, Naruto tried to find a way to change the subject. Noticing that Anko hadn't fixed herself anything to eat he found his out. "Hey, aren't you gonna eat anything Anko, you said I'm gonna need energy and with what I plan on doin to you you're gonna need a lot of energy too."

"My breakfast is a little different than yours." Standing up, Anko walked around the table towards Naruto with a slow sensual gait. Naruto just couldn't get over Anko's attire, the minute he walked into his kitchen he had to fight the urge to just bend her over the counter and fuck her right then; dressed in nothing but a small apron (That she got from who knows where) that ended just below her pussy and left a lot of cleavage, as well as the sides of her breasts, exposed and a dark orange thong. As she stepped up to him, Naruto moved his chair out from the table so he could face her easier. Kneeling down between his legs, Anko fished out Naruto's rapidly growing erection before nuzzling her face against it. "Oh yes, my breakfast is gonna be a huge delicious sausage with a thick creamy sauce."

Anko started her 'breakfast' with a long slow lick from base to tip before returning to the base of Naruto's prick and giving a loving kiss to each of his large balls. Continuing, Anko gave the thick shaft little kisses all the way up the right side, ignoring the head of his dick, she started to kiss down the left side. She kept on teasing Naruto like this, with little kisses and licks on his shaft while deliberately leaving the throbbing cock head alone. When a large dollop of pre-cum oozed out Anko quickly licked it off before finally giving a kiss to the cock tip. Before she could remove her succulent lips Naruto grabbed her head and started pushing down, forcing his cock head past her lips and into her throat from the strength that he applied. Caught off guard, Anko gagged on the huge chunk of meat being forced down her throat; she prided herself on her sexual abilities, especially her skill at cock sucking, and for her to gag on even a big dick was nearly unheard of.

"Sorry Anko, I would let you take your time sucking my dick but I have other plans for you today, and one I want to try as soon as possible." Grabbing a hand full of hair on top of Anko's head and grasping her below the jaw, Naruto fucked Anko's face onto his dick, trying desperately to cum as soon as possible. The obscene sounds coming from Anko's cock stuffed throat where music to Naruto's ears as he continued to stretch her jaw and throat to the limits; all Anko could do was grip his knees and try to hold on. Anko couldn't believe she lost control of the situation like this, yesterday she was able to easily deep throat him but today she was gagging and choking on his long fat cock; she just couldn't understand how he seemed more energetic today. Anko's eyes bugged out when she felt Naruto's cock swell before she felt cum being pumped down her throat, seven near cup sized blasts filled her belly before Naruto pulled out of her throat. He shot four more similar sized blasts onto her face and clothe covered tits, leaving Anko a creamy dazed mess before she suddenly found herself bent over the table with Naruto's still hard cock sliding between her ass cheeks. "Now that you've had your breakfast Anko I'm gonna split this phat ass in two, hope you don't mind."

"Wait, I wasn't kidding about being an anal virgin, use something to lube up." Naruto grabbed some butter sitting on the table and lathered his cock with it before pulling Anko's thong down and applied some more butter to her puckered hole. Anko reached out and grabbed the edges of the table as she felt Naruto press his cock against her asshole; her grip nearly broke the edges when Naruto popped his cock head into her. Grabbing her hips firmly Naruto proceeded to slowly fuck inch after belly stuffing inch into Anko's ass. Naruto couldn't believe how tight her ass was, every inch was a chore to get in. It was nearly ten minutes before Anko finally felt Naruto's pelvis press up against her ass signaling his entire cock was stuffed into her. Naruto slowly pulled back out till just his cockhead remained lodged up her ass before slowly pushing his entire length back in; he repeated this motion four times to loosen her up and the fifth time he withdrew his cock he went still. Anko looked back at him over her shoulder and tried to push her hips back but Naruto's grip on her hips prevented her. When Anko started up a sexy whine Naruto couldn't hold back any longer, reaching forward he grabbed her forearms and pulled her back towards him while simultaneously thrusting forward burying his cock balls deep into Anko's incredibly tight ass. "FUUUUCCCCKKKKK, your cock's so fucking big Naruto! Fuck me and split my slutty ass in two! Pump all your cum into me, drain those big balls dry!"

"Well how can I say no to such a hot bitch begging to get fucked? All right Anko-sensei, get ready for the fucking of your life."

Naruto started hammering into Anko's ass as hard as he could, thrusting forward with all his might while pulling her back by the arms. Anko's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was pounded like a bitch in heat while her semi-coherent mind registering a strange sensation in her belly; her stomach had developed an obscene bulge from the massive cock being driven into her guts. Anko was quickly fucked into a quivering fucked stupid slut; orgasm after orgasm ripped through her as Naruto kept driving his cock into her while his large balls slapped her clit repeatedly, prolonging each mind-numbing orgasm. For half an hour Naruto fucked Anko like a machine till he felt his balls tighten up, Anko's tight ass finally proved too much even for Naruto's inhuman self control. Letting go of her sore arms Naruto reached into Anko's apron and grasped her large tits as he increased the speed of his thrusts until his dick started pulsing and twitching. Burying his cock into Anko one final time Naruto let loose and started to pump massive amounts of cum deep into Anko's bowels, pulling her flush up against him by his hold on her tits, he looked over her shoulder and watched as Anko's stomach started to swell with the amount of cum being poured into her. Anko's head fell back onto Naruto's shoulder as she experienced one more massive orgasm, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and eventually blacking out. Coming to a couple minutes later she noticed Naruto had picked her up by the back of her knees and was carrying her towards his bedroom, his still hard cock stuffed up her ass, each step sending jolts of pleasure through her.

"Good to see you awake Anko-sensei, cuz I''m sure as hell not done with you yet. We still have all day and I'm just getting started."

"You've got to be joking, you already came three times and you can still keep going?"

"I fucked Tsunade Baa-chan ten times when I got back from the mission in Suna before I started to even feel a little tired." Naruto entered his bedroom and set Anko on her hands and knees on his bed. He started slowly fucking her ass again; grinning down at her he knew this was going to be one fucking awesome day. For the next several hours he fucked Anko in both her holes in several positions, the two only stopping for lunch and bathroom breaks. It was a little after five when Naruto's bedroom door opened, Naruto was fucking Anko's pussy doggy style when he noticed another person was in the room. Close to cumming he continued fucking Anko at a furious pace even as he turned to look at who had come in.

Standing in the doorway was a furiously blushing Shizune.

"Uh... hey, Shizune Nee-chan?" He greeted uncertainly, hips still moving at a blur despite his sheepish expression.

N:LC – N:LC – N:LC

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this one, next chapter will hopefully please Shizune fans, well... whenever I complete the next chapter anyway... *Looks at shiny new nickel and rubs face against it* I like shiny things!


	4. The Sexy Nurse

Author Note: Shizune fans rejoice for I bring you chapter four containing everyone's ninja nurse fantasy, enjoy.

N:LC – N:LC – N:LC

Walking through the streets of Konoha towards Naruto's apartment, Shizune couldn't help but wonder why Tsunade-sama had sent her, as opposed to a messenger bird, to get a hold of the young Genin. Thinking about Naruto and Tsunade sent her mind back to the day she had spied on the two in the hospital, causing a large blush to spread across her face. While not fully seeing it due to being buried in Tsunade, Shizune had noted that Naruto was rather well endowed, an endowment that had been the cause of many masturbation fantasies since that day. Drawing herself from her thoughts she noted that she'd reached Naruto's apartment. Knocking on the door she waited a few moments and when nobody answered she used the spare key she used when she would clean the apartment while Naruto was on his training trip. As soon as Shizune stepped through the door her nose was assaulted with a peculiar scent which she identified a moment late, it was the smell of sex. Shizune also heard a strange sound coming from Naruto's bedroom. As she stepped up to the door she blushed again, realizing the sound was a woman moaning in sexual bliss. Her curiosity got the better of her as she slowly opened the door. Shizune's blush intensified at the sight before her. Naruto was fucking one Mitarashi Anko doggy style, and by the fucked stupid look on Anko's face they'd been at it for a while.

"Uh, hey... Shizune Nee-chan?" Jumping at suddenly being addressed Shizune looked towards Naruto, despite the fact he had noticed her presence he continued to thrust into Anko's pussy, if anything he'd sped up since he said her name. "Sorry Nee-chan, I'm way to close to stop right now. Fuck, here it come Anko-sensei!" He explained before crying out.

Shoving his dick all the way into Anko's pussy Naruto grunted and started to shudder lightly while Anko's arms gave out, causing her to collapse face first onto the bed. Shizune's eyes nearly popped out when she saw Anko's belly swell slightly as Naruto came in her before he pulled out, covering Anko's ass and back with a thick layer of cum. Her first unrestricted view of Naruto's cock nearly made Shizune cream herself, the sheer size and girth of the beast astonished her, she couldn't believe that Tsunade-sama and Anko-san took that monster inside them!

"So, what's up Nee-chan, Baa-chan sent you to tell me something I'm guessing." Naruto tried to play it cool.

"Huh? … Oh! Yes, Tsunade-sama sent me to tell you to come see her tomorrow morning, she didn't say what it was about however." Trying to be calm about the sight before her, Shizune couldn't help but steal quick glances at Naruto's cock. Despite just cumming it was still hard and covered in Anko's juices and Naruto's own cum. The sight of it reminded her it had around 7 years since she had last gotten laid.

"Okay. Well, while Anko-sensei is taking a little nap I might as well clean up a little and get some ramen."

"Wait Naruto-kun," Shizune was horny and in front of her was a young man with a huge dick, she wasn't about to let this opportunity slip by. "You're still hard. It wouldn't be good for you to leave it like that. So let's go out to the living room and I'll um, t-t-t-take care of it for you." Shizune's blush got even darker as she was now shamelessly staring at his erection.

"Really Shizune Nee-chan, you mean it?" Naruto was up and standing in front of Shizune in an instant, his hard dick was pressing against her from the close proximity; she gave a little nod in response, not trusting her voice. Naruto grabbed Shizune's arm and dragged her out to the living room where he sat on the couch with his legs spread and cock sticking straight up, throbbing with excitement at what was to come. "Thanks Nee-chan, I really appreciate this." He gushed.

Still blushing, Shizune knelt on the couch next to Naruto and grasped his erection in her left hand, barely able to get her hand around half of the large girthy appendage. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Shizune drew close to the large head and inhaled the masculine scent, getting a little bit light headed. Steeling her nerves, she gave a loving kiss to the bulbous head, getting a taste of Naruto's cum and Anko's pussy juices. Finding the combination surprisingly tasty. Slowly, Shizune began to lick Naruto's cock clean of the juices covering it. Licking it from base to tip before swallowing the tasty cream, repeating the process till only her saliva coated the shaft. Delivering another kiss to the head, Shizune slid her lips over the head and started to inch her way down the shaft. She was only able to take about four inches before she had to draw back, it was simply too big for her.

"That's all I can take Naruto-kun, it's just too large for me to get into my throat." Shizune said, feeling disappointed in herself.

"Don't worry about it Nee-chan, just do what you can." While he had no problem forcing his dick down Tsunade Baa-chan and Anko-sensei's throats, the thought of doing that to Shizune Nee-chan just felt... wrong somehow. Taking the head back into her mouth, Shizune started to suck on the four inches she could take and jerked the rest of the shaft with her left hand. What she lacked in skill Shizune more than made up for in enthusiasm, letting copious amounts of saliva to drip from between her stretched lips and spreading it around with her jacking hand. Placing his right hand on the Shizune's bobbing head, Naruto just sat back and let her work his cock between her succulent lips while greatly enjoying the loving way she sucked on his engorged prick. Moving his hand from Shizune's head to her ass, Naruto gathered the bottom of her kimono up around her waist before slipping his hand into her plain white cotton panties. Naruto lightly caressed Shizune's wet pussy before sticking two fingers in and started to finger fuck the cock sucking woman. Popping Naruto's cock out of her mouth, Shizune threw her head back and released a throaty moan from Naruto's fingers wildly pumping into her needy cunt. Naruto used this as an opportunity to slip his left hand into Shizune's kimono top but frowned in annoyance when his fingers encountered breast bindings instead of flesh.

"Sit up Shizune Nee-chan; I want to get rid of these chest bindings." Before Shizune could do anything Naruto had sat her up and slipped her kimono off her shoulders letting it hang off her arms. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sight of a seal tag in the middle of the bindings with the kanji for reduce written on it. "The fuck is this?" He asked, irked heavily as he saw the seal and understood what it did.

"Um, well t-t-they normally get in the way... and they um, kind of attract a lot of attention so…" Blushing and stuttering Shizune wasn't able to react fast enough as Naruto reached up and ripped off the seal. What happened next Naruto couldn't believe, as soon as the seal was removed the bindings loosened and Shizune's tits expanded to epic size. Instead of tits a little smaller than Anko's like Naruto thought would be hidden under the chest wraps were instead huge fucking jugs nearly the size of Tsunade's. Before she knew it Shizune found herself on her back with Naruto sitting on her with his dick buried between her tits. Grabbing a hold of the soft mounds, Naruto started to titty fuck Shizune, his cockhead bumping against her chin with every stroke. Shizune tilted her head down and let Naruto's cock slip back in between her lips, letting Naruto fuck her mouth and tits at the same time. Naruto threw his head back and groaned, the feeling of Shizune's mouth sucking on his cockhead while his shaft was buried in her huge tits was amazing. why he hadn't done this with Baa-chan escaped him.

"Oh man, this is good Nee-chan I can't believe you were hiding these all this time. Your tits are so big and soft and the way they're wrapped around my dick feels awesome, I don't think I can last much longer."

Naruto started to thrust faster and more erratically between Shizune's tits, his balls tightening up in preparation to cum. Feeling Naruto's cockhead expand in her mouth Shizune sucked harder on it trying to get him to cum. When the young Genin's hold on her tits increased and he stopped thrusting Shizune prepared herself for the flood of cum she knew was coming. The first shot filled her mouth to maximum capacity causing her cheeks to puff out from the amount of cum; Shizune barely swallowed a fourth of the amount in her mouth before the next shot came causing cum to spray out from between her lips and out of her nose. Not able to keep up with the flood Shizune pulled her mouth off Naruto's cock right as the third blast came, covering her face in the thick cream. Naruto pulled back and let the next couple shots cover Shizune's tits before alternating between covering her face and tits, leaving Shizune in a nice gooey mess of cum.

"Do you normally cum this much Naruto-kun," Wiping and licking the cum of her face Shizune could only guess at how much cum Naruto had covered her with. What really baffled her was the knowledge that this wasn't the first time he had unloaded today and from seeing how much Naruto had poured on Anko only about twenty or so minutes ago the amount hadn't lessened at all. "The amount is unreal and- wait are you still hard?" She replied incredulously.

"Hehe, looks that way. I still have about one more in me. That was about the eleventh time I've cum today."

"Okay then Naruto-kun," Pulling off her panties Shizune flipped over and braced herself against the couches arm rest, moving the bottom of her kimono out of the way to expose her pussy. "Go ahead and fuck me then. As a medic-nin I can't let you suffer from blue balls like this."

"Thanks Nee-chan you're the best." Lining himself up Naruto gently popped his cockhead into Shizune's tight twat earning a little squeak from the woman. Grasping Shizune's hips tightly Naruto began to slowly thrust into her pussy stuffing an inch in at a time. Naruto was able to drive eleven inches into Shizune's tight cunt before he hit bottom. Frowning, Naruto pulled back a couple inches before thrusting forward sharply trying to get in just a bit further. The short shriek of pain Shizune let out made Naruto stop, when she looked over her shoulder with a cute little glare Naruto just grinned apologetically before leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Sorry Nee-chan your tiny pussy just felt so good I couldn't help myself. I'll try to be a little gentler."

"Alright," Shizune just couldn't stay mad at the teen. "You owe me some cuddling as payment." she finished with a smile.

Naruto started to gently thrust in and out of Shizune, being careful not to drive more than eleven inches into her. Speeding up his thrusts to a moderate pace Naruto tried to control himself and not just fuck Shizune into a quivering fucked stupid mess like he would with Tsunade or Anko. Resting her forehead on the armrest Shizune moaned as Naruto fucked her, she had never felt so full before and combined with the confident and sure strokes he was giving her were filling her with pleasurable sensations she had never before experienced. Suddenly Shizune's head shot up and she started quivering as she started to cum for the first time in years, that didn't involve using her fingers or some toy. As Shizune's pussy started to convulse around his dick Naruto couldn't take it any longer, reaching underneath her Naruto firmly grabbed Shizune's tits and started to fuck her with faster more powerful strokes till he was going at the same pace he would with his other two lovers. Shizune's eyes rolled up into her head as she experienced another orgasm before coming down from the previous one, the new intense way Naruto was fucking her was nearly too much but he still was careful not to drive more of his dick into her than she could handle.

Using his hold on Shizune's big tits Naruto pulled her up against him, the new angle sending Shizune into another orgasm. Shizune wrapped her arms back around Naruto's neck to try and steady herself against Naruto's powerful thrusts. She just couldn't believe the stamina Naruto possessed, he had already fucked Anko multiple times today and yet here he was, driving up into her with such speed and strength. Naruto continued to fuck Shizune for a little more than half an hour forcing her through one orgasm after another before he felt his own drawing near. Wrapping his arms around Shizune just below her now bouncing breasts Naruto tried to hold off coming until he fucked Shizune into one more mind blowing orgasm.

"Cum for me Nee-chan I want your pussy squeezing down on my dick once more." Giving Shizune a particularly hard thrust sent her spiraling into one last orgasm her pussy clamping tightly on Naruto's cock. Feeling Shizune cum Naruto finally let go and buried as much of his dick into her that he could and unleashed the load he'd barely been holding back right into her womb. "Your pussy feels so good Shizune Nee-chan, wish I could have you wrapped around my dick all the time. Fuck, take my cum Nee-chan, take it all deep in your cunt!" Naruto cried.

"Oh yes Naruto-kun, cum in my pussy, empty those big balls. So fucking good." Shizune cooed.

Shizune's head fell back onto Naruto's shoulder as the teen pumped what seemed like half a gallon of cum into her. Shizune's belly developed a slight bulge form the amount of semen being poured into her till she looked four months pregnant. Finally, after several minutes Naruto's orgasm tapered off and he fell back, taking Shizune with him so he was lying on the couch with her resting on top of him. The two exhausted lovers laid there panting while Shizune's hips would jerk spastically every now and then while Naruto's softening cock stayed buried in Shizune's pussy, jizz still spilling out of the well-fucked kunoichi. The two jerked up however when they heard a low whistle. Looking over they saw Anko, dressed in one of Naruto's black t-shirts and her orange thong, standing in the entryway to the kitchen.

"Now that's what I call a fucking show! Hell I'd pay to see something like that again." Anko couldn't help but tease the two.

"H-h-how long have you been watching us Anko-san?" Shizune was blushing as red as a tomato, she was so embarrassed that Anko had watched her and Naruto fucking.

"Let's see... oh, since about Naruto grabbed a hold of those huge tits of yours. Kind of pisses me off though, I was considered one of the bustiest in the village until Tsunade-sama came back and then it turns out you were hiding tits almost as big as hers? I mean come on, that's so fucking unfair!" She pouted cutely.

"Alright Anko-sensei stop harassing Nee-chan about her tits." Naruto sent Anko a mock glare; he liked to see Shizune blush, it made her look even cuter than she normally was. He was about to tease Anko some when he smelled something coming from the kitchen. "Is that ramen I smell sensei?"

"Yup, figured you two would probably be hungry so I started fixing up some."

"Wait Anko-san since when do you cook, you don't seem like the domestic type?" Shizune suddenly asked.

"That's what I thought to, but she cooked breakfast and lunch for me today and it was fucking delicious." Naruto answered her.

"Enough chit-chat you two, come and eat, we're gonna need all the energy we can get tonight."

"Why what are we going to do tonight Anko-san?" Shizune asked, not feeling the need to get up until she absolutely had to.

"What we're gonna do every chance we get Shizune, try to fuck Naruto unconscious!" Anko let out an overly dramatic villain laugh. The lightning Genjutsu that appeared behind her made the two naked occupants of the couch laugh all the more.

N:LC – N:LC – N:LC

Author Note: Yes, that was a Pinky and the Brain shout out at the end, man was that a good show.

For those wondering why I gave Shizune big boobs, well I really like the doujins by Sunahara Wataru and I love how he draws Shizune. So I based my version of Shizune off of how he draws her. In case nobody has noticed yet, I like huge boobies. HURRAY FOR BOOBIES!

Next chapter will have everyone's favorite big titty'd Hokage again as well as the revealing of why Tsunade is putting Naruto in situations that are getting him laid. Till next time.

**BETA read by:** Slicerness


	5. Tsunade's Plan

Authors Note: So here's the long awaited chapter 5, the reason it took so long is because my computer crashed on me in the middle of writing. So I apologize for the long wait and I swear it wasn't my normal procrastination like normal or the fact I've been playing Mass Effect 2 and Dragon Age 2 in most of my free time.

Also the authors note at the bottom of the page will reveal who I plan on having in Naruto's harem.

N:LC – N:LC - N:LC

With a grin on his face that couldn't be wiped off even if Sakura punched him through several walls Naruto headed towards the Hokage Tower early in the morning. Last night had probably been one of the greatest of his young life. Fucking, not one, but two of the sexiest kunoichi in Konoha in a several hour long sex marathon would be a memory that he'd never forget. The things Anko and Shizune had done to his dick would give Ero-sennin enough material for his books for years! The only down side to the whole night was not being able to fuck both at the same time... he would have to experiment with Kage Bunshin and see if he could use a clone to fuck a woman. He could almost see the look on Anko-sensei's face as he and a clone stuffed her ass and cunt full of cock and fucked her stupid before filling her with nearly a gallon of cum.

Breaking out of his little fantasy as he entered the Hokage tower Naruto started to wonder what it was that Tsunade Baa-chan wanted. The other day when she wanted to see him led to his sex marathon yesterday, hell maybe today's meeting would lead to him getting a crack at some other attractive women?

Several women across the Elemental Countries suddenly sneezed simultaneously.

Finally getting to Tsunade's office Naruto opened the door and stopped, Tsunade's back was to him and it looked like she was engrossed in reading something. Closing the door quietly and locking it Naruto snuck up behind the distracted Kage and quickly pressed up against her back before slipping his arms around her and grabbing two big handfuls of Tsunade's huge tits. Startled and ready to rip off the arms of whoever had foolishly decided to grope her, Tsunade relaxed when she turned her head and saw Naruto's grinning face before grinning herself and grinding her big round ass back against him, feeling rather proud at the involuntary whimper he let out as his grip on her tits strengthened.

"Hey Baa-chan, what did you need to see me about? Got another mission for me, or did you just want me to bend you over and fuck you silly again?" Naruto really hoped it was both, preferably the latter before the former.

"There are a few things I need to discuss with you in all honesty so we should probably sit down." What Tsunade didn't expect was for Naruto to lift her up and carry her to her chair before sitting down in it, setting her on his lap facing away from him before returning his hands to their all important job of tit groping. Looking over her shoulder, Tsunade didn't know whether to sigh or chuckle at Naruto's shit eating grin, stupid horny fucker. "This isn't quite what I meant but it'll work. However, before we get into why I wanted to see you I haven't seen Shizune since yesterday when I sent her to deliver my message." Tsunade could already guess why Shizune was missing, but she wanted to make sure. It was all apart of her Evil Master Plan after all. "You didn't do anything to her did you, like say fuck her bowlegged for hours and leaving her exhausted on your bed, did you?"

"Truthfully?" Seeing her nod Naruto chuckled nervously. "The last I saw of her she was passed out on my bed next to Anko-sensei." The look Tsunade gave him told him to explain. "I may have gotten a little bit carried away last night and screwed the two of them unconscious." The light laughter coming from Tsunade wasn't the reaction he was expecting nor was what she said.

"That's my boy. I think you deserve a nice reward for taking care of my assistant." Extracting herself from Naruto, Tsunade knelt down in front of him and made quick work of removing Naruto's pants and boxers before planting a kiss on the bulbous head of his massive cock. "Now you're probably wondering why I arranged for you to get into situations where you ended up fucking Anko and Shizune." As she was talking Tsunade had removed her shirt and proceeded to wrap her tits around Naruto's dick. Smirking up at him Tsunade started up a slow tit fuck before continuing on. "There are actually a couple reasons why. The first reason is with this huge cock of yours and nearly endless stamina you possess you could fuck information out of a kunoichi and have them begging to join Konoha to get another taste of this wonderful dick. So I wanted you to get some more experience fucking other women besides myself." To illustrate her point Tsunade wrapped her lips around the large head of said cock and worked her way down the girthy appendage until her face was almost buried in her own tits. She knew the combination of her succulent lips and soft tits would have him blowing a huge load in no time flat. While she was more than okay with him fucking other women, considering it was something she wanted him to do, Tsunade wanted to make it clear she was the best fuck he would ever have.

Tsunade quickly found a good rhythm for her titfuck/blowjob, as she drew her lips back up Naruto's dick she would drag her tits down into his lap and than as she sucked him back into her mouth she would bring her tits back up his shaft. The effect her technique had on Naruto was almost instantaneous; both his hands gripped Tsunade's hair and he had to restrain himself from forcibly fucking her face.

Just as Tsunade thought Naruto quickly reached his end from her efforts. Naruto's cock swelled in Tsunade's mouth and tits just before he blew his load. The first shot of which filled Tsunade's mouth completely. The second blast of cum came before Tsunade had a chance to even swallow half of the first shot forcing the thick jizz to escape past her lips and coat the upper slopes of her breasts and flow into her cleavage. Eventually the large amounts of cum forced Tsunade to withdraw her mouth from the erupting cock which led to the next two blasts catching her directly in the face. The rest of Naruto's huge load shot into the air and landing haphazardly on Tsunade's breasts. When the torrent finally died off Tsunade was a mess of cum, her face and tits nearly completely covered. A situation that she rectified by licking the cum off her tits, looking Naruto directly in the eyes as she slowly dragged her tongue across her pale flesh something he found extremely stimulating. After nearly two minutes of cleaning herself Tsunade leaned back and let out a content sigh, completely cum free.

"Delicious, there's nothing like a young studs cum to quench a horny bitches thirst, and yours Naruto, is simply the best."

"Damn Baa-chan, I got to say that your technique is the fucking best there is." Naruto's eyes followed Tsunade's voluptuous form as she stood up and shed the rest of her clothes before settling herself in his lap, his still hard cock nestled between in her plump ass. "So what is the other reason you mentioned."

"The other reason is simple and the main reason I want you to fuck other women," As Tsunade started explaining she raised herself up and positioned Naruto's cock at the entrance to her pussy, and with a sexy whimper at the large head parting her folds Tsunade sunk down and took all fifteen inches in one plunge. Something she was proud to finally be able to do. Panting, she rolled her hips a little bit before continuing on. "I want you to knock up all those bitches and give me lots of grandchildren to spoil. Despite the fact that you and I fuck like bunnies I still think of you as my own son."

"Let me guess, 'Incest is the best, give your surrogate mother a test' is your opinion on the matter _Kaa-chan_." His change of how he addressed her had the desired effect, Naruto knew that she love it when he called her mom and when they were fucking and it caused her libido to sky rocket. Capturing his lips in a heated kiss Tsunade started to really grind her hips into Naruto working his thick shaft with her cunt. Pulling back she stared directly into Naruto's eyes as she set her legs underneath her and started to fuck her pussy onto her young lover. Naruto's hands reached around and seized a hold of Tsunade's ass to help raise and lower her, and just because palming her ass was one of the greatest feelings ever, just as he started to thrust his own hips up into Tsunade's tight pussy. "I'm not ready to have kids just yet, but when I'm ready I'll be sure to fuck Anko-sensei, Shizune Nee-chan, and whoever else and knock them up to give you lots of grandkids. For the moment however. I'm going to fuck you into a quivering mess." He promised huskily.

Repositioning his hands so his arms were underneath Tsunade's legs while still gripping her ass, Naruto used his hold on her to drive her down his cock so he punched through her cervix and into her womb. Tsunade's eyes rolled up as she came instantly from Naruto's action. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and brought her face next to Naruto's as she quivered from the force of her orgasm. As she was still cumming Naruto stood up supporting her with his hold on her ass. Grinning, Naruto started to fuck Tsunade up and down his cock as she gasped and squealed into his ear whenever his dick punched into her womb. For nearly half an hour he fucked her like this, slamming her down onto his cock again and again with her cumming almost every five minutes. Naruto could have fucked her like this for hours. However, he wanted to fuck her in a way that he'd been wanting to since the first time they'd screwed in her office. Carrying Tsunade to the window looking out over the village Naruto lifted her off his cock and set her on her wobbly legs so she was facing the window before opening the window and bending her over so her upper body was outside and her hips were resting on the windowsill. Still a little bit out of it from her many orgasms Tsunade didn't notice what Naruto had done till he drove his huge cock back into her pussy.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing!"

"Now Kaa-chan you better not be so loud otherwise people might hear you and than look up and see you getting fucked stupid." Any further protest from Tsunade was ended when Naruto grabbed her hips and pulled nearly all the way out before driving back in forcing Tsunade to cover her mouth with both hands lest she be heard. Reaching forward with his right hand Naruto grabbed onto Tsunade's pigtails forcing her head up and her tits to jut out as he really started to fuck into her. Despite her protest the thought that of anyone walking through the streets below were to happen to look up they'd see her, the Hokage and the strongest kunoichi of Konoha, getting fucked like a bitch in heat with her large tits bouncing wildly and without a doubt a look of utter pleasure on her face was really turning her on. This became evident to Naruto by how her cunt tightened up on his dick and got even wetter than it was. So in turn he doubled the speed and power of his thrusts, fucking Tsunade with a furious pace. After an hour of brutal pussy pounding Naruto's thrusts became erratic as he leaned forward and grabbed a hold of Tsunade's tits. Naruto let out a grunt as he thrust balls deep into Tsunade and started to hose her womb with a huge dose of his seed. Despite the relentless pace Naruto had set Tsunade had managed to keep from screaming out in pleasure until the constant orgasms she experienced left her with a fucked stupid look on her face and the only sound she could make were light little whimpers, even now as Naruto started to fill her with cum all she let out was a soft, breathless squeal.

Using his hold on her tits, Naruto kept Tsunade pressed against his chest as he stood up so he could look over her shoulder at her stomach as it rapidly started to swell from all the cum he was pumping into her. Naruto couldn't help but feel proud of himself at seeing Tsunade's stomach, there was something about the knowledge that he could make a woman look pregnant from the amount of cum he pumped into them that made his chest swell with pride. After closing the window Naruto lifted Tsunade by the back of her knees and carried her back to her desk and sat down with her in his lap, his cock still hard and buried in her cum filled cunt. As Tsunade regained her composure she looked over her shoulder at Naruto's grinning face.

"Naruto dear never do something like that again at least not without warning me first."

"All right I'll warn ya next time, but I'll make it up to ya."

"How?" The grin on Naruto's face and the way his cock twitched inside her told her how he was going to make it up to her. When Shizune got the Hokage's Office two hours later and opened the door she nearly passed out via nose bleed. Naruto was lying on his back on Tsunade's desk as Tsunade rode his cock like a woman possessed, neither of them seemed to have noticed her, so engrossed in what they were doing. Shizune walked into the office, shut the door and locked it behind her before removing her kimono and wondering how lucky she was to have gained the habit of finding Naruto fucking someone.

N:LC – N:LC – N:LC

Authors Note: The women that will be in Naruto's harem are as follows: Hana, Tsume, Mei Terumi (the Mizukage), Samui, Karui, Temari, and of course Tsunade, Anko, and Shizune. I wanted this story to focus on the older women that Naruto encounters. I'm not totally for sure that Samui and Karui are older than Naruto in canon, so in this story I'm gonna say they are around Hana's age.

**Please Note **that I do plan on doing a story that focuses on the girls his own age sooner or later. Even though I'm not sure when I'll get to it.

Also I want to thank Slicerness for betaing this chapter


	6. Day of the Dog

_Authors Note: Okay everyone, here's chapter six for your enjoyment!_

**N:LC N:LC N:LC**

"Naruto we shouldn't be doing this here, what if someone sees us?" Glancing around nervously Shizune couldn't help but be embarrassed at the situation she found herself in. While running some minor errands she had bumped into Naruto, who had just gotten back from his first mission with the new Team Yamato two days earlier, and somehow he had maneuvered them into an alleyway without her even noticing.

So here she was, back against the alley wall, kimono top loosened, chest binding a pile of ash on the ground, her huge tits on display, legs spread, and panties pushed to the side. Naruto was rubbing his massive cock-head against her rapidly moistening pussy lips. Just as she was about to protest further Naruto chose that moment to thrust his hips upward, forcing the bulbous tip of his cock into her tight cunt. Everything Shizune was about to say to turned into a gasp as she was stretched to accommodate the large intruder. "Oh God, I can't believe I'm going to let you fuck me in an alley. In _public_!"

"Don't worry Nee-chan; this alley is pretty out of the way so the chances of anyone actually seeing or hearing us are slim to none."

"If you say so... and remember, this is just going to be a quickie, you hear? I have things I still need to get done and I can't do them if you fuck me bowlegged... again." She tried to sound stern, but it was hard due to the fact Naruto had started to sink inch after pussy splitting inch into her as soon as she started talking. It took a little work but Naruto was able to fit one more inch than he did last time they had sex, managing to get an full foot of his cock into her. Getting a good grip on her waist Naruto slowly pulled out half way before delivering a sharp fast thrust back into Shizune's tight pussy. Thankfully, while she still couldn't take all of him Shizune was now able to better handle Naruto's rougher tendencies. Naruto quickly developed a rhythm of fast, hard thrusts that forced Shizune to bite her lower lip to keep from loudly crying out in pleasure while her hands came up to wrap around his upper torso and her left leg wrapped around his thigh. Shizune's first orgasm hit her after only three minutes of Naruto pounding into her, forcing her to lean her head forward and bite Naruto's shoulder, raking her fingernails down his back at the same time, to keep from screaming out her orgasm. The combination of this along with her cunt tightening up and her juices spraying out to coat the rest of Naruto's prick only spurred him on as he started to piston his cock into Shizune's quivering hole faster.

**N:LC N:LC N:LC**

Inuzuka Tsume was enjoying her time off as well as the stares that she got from various men she passed. She wasn't wearing her normal shinobi attire. Instead, feeling a little adventurous, she wore a pair of seemingly painted on black short shorts that rode low on her hips and extended barely and inch below her bubble butt, looking more like a small strip of dangerously stretched clothe than actual shorts, while her top consisted of a tight white sleeveless shirt that left her midriff bare and barely contained her DD-cup tits. Her clothes also showed that Tsume didn't believe in wearing a bra and panties, her nipples clearly seen, wanting to say hello to the mouth any guy with enough balls to ask her out.

While musing on what to do for the day her highly sensitive nose caught a peculiar scent, one that she wouldn't expect to find in the market section. Intrigued, she followed the scent to a long alley way in the less crowded area of the Market section. Entering the deep pathway she soon found the source of the sound and smell. Quickly hiding behind some nearby crates Tsume grinned at what she was seeing; not ten feet away was that Uzumaki kid fucking the Hokage's assistant, Shizune's brains out and, while she couldn't see it fully, it appeared the kid was fucking hung! Watching the two was beginning to really turn her on.

… It also reminded her that it had been around ten long years since she had gotten a good hard pussy pounding, something she planned on rectifying. Something Naruto Uzumaki was going to help with, whether he knew it or not.

_'Well Naruto, I do hope your nearly endless stamina translates to the bedroom, because I'm going give you one hell of a workout.'_ Tsume thought to herself as she continued to watch as Naruto relentlessly plowed Shizune, who looked like she was having one long, continuous orgasm, if the way her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and how her saliva dripping tongue hung out of her wide open mouth was any indication, into the wall. While still thrusting into Shizune, Naruto undid her sash and let her kimono fall open. What Tsume saw made her eyes bug out. A long tubular bulge ran up Shizune's stomach that grew and shrunk with each of Naruto's thrusts. Naruto's eyes were glued to the bulge, just like Tsume's were, the difference between the two was that he was grinning in rightfully earned smug pride.

_'Hot damn! I figured he was hung but I wasn't expecting to see something like this. Now I really want to fuck him!'_

"Fuck, cumming Nee-chan!" That was all the warning Shizune had before Naruto started to blast a huge load of cum directly into her womb. It took less than thirty seconds for Naruto to fill Shizune's womb full of spunk and only another forty-five additional seconds before her stomach started to swell from the massive amount of cum. Overall, it was about five solid minutes before Naruto finished unloading his massive load into her. All the while he kept on stuffing his cock into the bloated kuniochi at a shaky but steady pace. "Damn that felt good. So, up for round two Nee-chan?"

"I only… agreed to…a quickie... Naruto." Shizune panted out as she recovered. She knew she couldn't give in. If she let Naruto fuck her again he'd keep her impaled on his cock all day. "Go bug Tsunade-sama or Anko-san if you're still horny." Tsume definitely wasn't expecting to hear that, apparently Naruto was quite a stud.

"But Nee-chan I wanna fuck you." He whined cutely.

'_Oh God. Don't stare at the puppy dog eyes! don't stare at the puppy dog eyes!'_ Shizune chanted like a mantra in her head. One look at those and she would end up bent over Naruto's kitchen table and she knew it. She clenched her eyed shit and turned her head to prevent such a fate. "I'm busy Naruto, so the answer is still no." She said as firmly as possible, she really hoped he gave up, because she was only seconds from giving in. His dick was still grinding into her pussy and her recovering body wanted more.

Tsume quickly snuck away from the alley, getting Naruto was going to be easier than she thought...

**N:LC – Outside the alley, after cleaning up – N:LC**

"Hey Naruto, over here." Naruto heard someone call. Turning his head to see who was calling his name Naruto's freshly deflated cock nearly ripped out his pants as it was instantly harder than he ever remembered it being. Heading towards him was Kiba's mom, Tsume, dressed in incredibly tight and revealing clothes. "Long time no see, huh kid?"

"Smurflbluh…I mean yeah! Long time no see Tsume. What are you up to?" He felt like his tongue was three times it's normal size at first, but he shook his head and muscled on. He mentally apologized to Kiba for what, or more specifically, who, he was hopefully going to be doing as soon as he possibly could.

"Nothing much, but I could use the help of a strapping young man such as yourself for something. That is, if you have time." She smiled seductively.

"Sure!" Grinning, Naruto quickly agreed. How could he say no? While the feral looking Tsume was intimidating for most people, he wasn't _most people_, and he saw past all that to the incredibly attractive woman beneath. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

"I'll explain when we get back to my place, now come on." Grabbing the front of Naruto's jumpsuit Tsume started to drag him towards her home.

It was safe to assume Naruto's eyes were firmly glued to Tsume's equally firm ass hypnotically swaying back and forth the whole way.

**N:LC – Inuzuka Compound – N:LC**

"So you still haven't told me what you need help with." Naruto had been dragged all the way to the Inuzuka compound and even now Tsume was still pulling him along towards whatever destination she was heading to.

They seemed to finally reach it because Tsume kicked open a door and dragged him inside. It was a large room dominated by a large circular bed that Naruto thought could fit five people comfortably. This was all Naruto could examine before he was bodily thrown onto the bed and even than before he was able to figure out what was going on Tsume was already straddling his waist. Her ass firmly pressed against his still painfully hard erection.

"I'm gonna be blunt with you Naruto, I haven't gotten laid in about ten years and I'm _really_ fuckin' horny. You happen to be the lucky young stud I've chosen to rectify that." With that quickly blurted sentence as his only explanation Tsume leaned forward and slammed her lips against Naruto's in a lust filled kiss while Naruto's hands latched onto Tsume's bubble butt. Breaking the kiss Tsume leaned back and grinned feeling his huge erection. "Now you aren't gonna disappoint me are you?"

"Do I look like a complete idiot to you?" He fired back with a wide grin.

"Good boy, you deserve a reward." Tsume quickly scooted down till her face was even with Naruto's waist and set about to removing his pants and boxers. She didn't take into account that Naruto was fully hard and that removing his pants and boxers so rapidly would result into her getting uppercutted by his nearly forearm-thick fifteen inch cock. To say she was stunned would be an understatement. Seeing it up close and fully revealed was more than a little intimidating for her (making her suddenly a lot more empathetic with most men who though about dating her) but the musky scent of it that assaulted her nose was also turning her on immensely.

"Good God, this thing is fucking enormous, good thing I have some time off cause I'm gonna be limping for a little bit after this." She said to herself in a husky whimper.

With that Tsume opened her mouth wide and popped the head of Naruto's cock inside her warm mouth, stretching her lips tight around it. She let out a moan of pure pleasure at the taste that assaulted her senses; this was without a doubt the most delicious dick she'd ever had! However she was only planning on lubing him up, not sucking him off. So she let a large amount of saliva build up before taking as much of his girth into her mouth as she could, letting the spit leak out from her lips to coat the shaft. Tsume bobbed her head up and down the shaft a few times to make sure it was sufficiently coated before reluctantly backing off and nearly ripped off her own clothes in an effort to get them off faster.

With her preparations complete she positioned herself in a squat over Naruto's cock and lined it up with her drenched cunt. Biting her lip she slowly lowered herself until the bulbous head pressed against her lips, and with a grunt of exertion from Tsume, it popped inside her tight pussy. Giving herself a moment to get used to having it inside her Tsume started to slowly fuck inch after inch of Naruto's dick into herself while Naruto just laid back and enjoyed watching the sexy MILF slowly impale herself on him as her large tits jiggled with each raising and lowering of her body.

When Tsume felt the head hit her cervix she stopped and looked at her belly, just like Shizune in the alley it was swollen from all the cock stuffed into it. Naruto decided now was a good a time as any to start moving, and grasped Tsume's hips with both hands before he pulled her down and simultaneously thrust up sharply with his hips, piercing her womb in one swift thrust.

Tsume threw her head back and screamed out in orgasm as all fifteen inches of Naruto's monster dick bottomed out inside her. Her juices squirted out violently and coated Naruto's waist as she jerked and quivered atop the grinning teen. Naruto enjoyed the feeling of pleasure all this was giving him for a few more seconds before he took the opportunity presented to him and roll the two of them over so he was on top and waited till Tsume got her bearings back.

When she did he pulled nearly half way out and stopped. When Tsume looked up at him with wide lust filled eyes Naruto slammed back down with nearly bruising force, drawing an incredibly cute and uncharacteristic little moan from the Tsume as her legs shot up into the air in a V shape. Settling himself on his knees, arms braced on the bed on either side of Tsume's tits Naruto started up a methodical paced rhythm. Hard, deliberate thrusts, were delivered to the pussy tightly gripped around his shaft belonging to the attractive animalistic MILF below him.

"God damn your tight Tsume, it has been a while since you got laid huh?" He grinned down at Tsume's lust filled visage as she rapidly nodded her head. "Well then I'll be sure to fuck you till there's a permanent imprint of your big sexy ass on this bed."

"Oh oh, fuck me you magnificent stud! Fuck, dammit, yes! You're so big!"

Leaning over Naruto captured her lips in a kiss, smothering her heated moans with his mouth while he enjoyed the way her breasts and hard nipples rubbed against his chest at the same time as Tsume's arms wrapped around his neck. All the while still keeping up his relentless pace. He worked her over like this for nearly an hour and a half, fucking her like a well oiled machine. Each orgasm Tsume had her cunt would tighten around Naruto's dick like a vice and her legs would go rigid, twitching erratically in the air while her toes would clench and unclench.

Finally, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and sat up, pulling her with him. Grasping Tsume's waist Naruto's thrusts picked up speed and power till he was pounding her like a jackhammer until he let out a deep grunt and buried himself his nails dug into her hips and her pulled her body down as hard as he could, he entire almost vibrating cock slamming into her pussy, the head punching into her womb one last time. Tsume gasped as she felt Naruto's cock expand before his hot cum exploded deep into her womb. The first blast felt like it completely filled her up. The second shot, not to be outdone, was just as copious as the first, stretching her even further than she thought possible.

Tsume was suddenly reminded of how Shizune blew up like a balloon when Naruto came inside her. Staring in fascination at her rapidly expanding stomach Tsume experienced another orgasm from all the cum being pumped into her as Naruto started to jerkily thrust into her to get the most out of his orgasm. When the two came down from their respective highs Tsume let out a weak laugh.

"Damn, I've never been fucked like that. I'm gonna have to thank whoever taught you how to have sex."

"I'll let Tsunade Baa-chan know you appreciate her skills. Now you ready for round two?"

"I should have guessed Hokage-sama had a hand in teaching you, she's always had a soft spot for you." Wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist Tsume grinned at him. "I want this bed covered in your smelly jizz by the time your done. I have 37 hours until my next mission. You better hurry u-OH God yes!" She was cut off as Naruto lowered her back onto her back and made good on his own promise to leave an imprint of her ass on the bed.

**N:LC N:LC N:LC **

_Authors Note: And so concludes another chapter. The next one will feature more Tsume action, as well as introducing Hana into the harem. Plus Naruto achieving the much sought after mother-daughter threesome. Jiraiya will be so proud of his apprentice, and more than a little jealous. _

_Also, I'm thinking of having Temari in the story that will focus on the girls around Naruto's age instead of this one. So give me your suggestions on who to put in her place, whoever gets the most will fill the spot._


	7. Taming Two Bitches

_Authors Note: Loyal readers, here is a chapter I had a lot of fun writing and I hope you have fun reading it._

**N:LC – N:LC – N:LC**

Sitting back with a self satisfied look Naruto was quite enjoying his day. Head propped up by several pillows and one hand resting behind his head while the other was tangled in the messy brown locks of Inuzuka Tsume as he guided her head while she sucked, almost reverently, on his cock he let out a sigh of contentment. For the past several hours he had plowed her into the soft mattress of her bed till she asked for a break to rest her sore pussy, but with his dick still hard Naruto had directed her to his stiff pole and without missing a beat Tsume had taken him into her warm mouth. So now here he was, gentle bobbing Tsume Inuzuka's head on his throbbing erection, wondering if it would be a good idea to force her head down and make her deep throat him.

"You must have been pretty cock starved Tsume, judging by the way you where acting early," All he got back was a muffled moan. "I'm wondering though, just how cock starved are you?" When she gave him and inquisitive look he continued on. "What I'm trying to say is I hope you don't mind deep throating." He clarified gently.

Using his grip on her hair Naruto applied pressure to Tsume's head forcing her down more of his cock while simultaneously driving his hips upward in a brutal thrust, forcing Tsume's mouth and throat to stretch and accommodate the entirety of his huge dick. With the way her eyes rolled into the back of her head, how she stared to choke and gag on his cock, and the way her feet kicked behind her Naruto almost regretted his actions... that is until he noticed how her hips started to jerk up and down. '_Holy shit, she's getting off on this._' He marvelled.

As his trademark foxy grin spread across his face Naruto reached down and tangled his other hand in Tsume's hair and dragged her head up his dick until only five inches remained before slamming her head back down, repeating his actions. The third time he did this Tsume started sucking as he dragged her back up before giving him a pleading look that begged him to do it again. Naruto was more than happy to oblige her and started driving her mouth up and down his cock while thrusting upwards harder, his cum filled balls slapping painfully off Tsume's chin. Her tight throat rapidly drove Naruto to a much deserved unloading and with an animalistic grunt he blew what was probably one of the biggest loads of cum he'd ever blown deep down Tsume's constricting gullet. The amount of cum he started pumping into Tsume quickly backed up, some shooting out her nostrils while a greater amount was forced out between her tightly stretched lips. From the amount of jizz being blasted into her belly she figured she wouldn't be hungry for a while. As Naruto finally stopped cumming his grip on Tsume's hair loosened, allowing her to back of his still hard cock.

"Damn," Tsume's voice was a little raspy from the rough treatment. "You've got some balls to do that to me. Most men would've just let me blow them at my own pace."

"Yeah but I've got bigger balls than most men." Tsume slapped his thigh lightly at the poor joke. "Besides you seemed to get off on it just fine." He fired back with a grin.

"True, and that's the only reason you're gonna get away with doing it. Now my throat's sore along with my cunt." She knew she was gonna regret her next words. "So unless you'll be satisfied with a tit fuck for a while," The look on Naruto's face said her tits wouldn't satisfy him for long. "I'm gonna have to let you fuck my ass with that beast."

Turning around Tsume laid flat on her stomach and propped her upper body on her elbows. Looking over her shoulder at Naruto she shook her sexy ass at him while silently hoping all the cum coating his cock would be sufficient lube.

Naruto wasted no time in straddling Tsume and pressing the bulbous tip of his dick against her tight ass and applied pressure, bulling his way into her ass. Tsume bunched the bed sheets in her fists when she felt the head of Naruto's dick press against her and when it popped inside her eyes became as big as saucers. Naruto positioned himself so he was arched over Tsume and then let his weight, aided by gravity, sink inch after belly distending inch into her until he was just over halfway in. Pulling back till just the head was buried in Tsume's bubble butt Naruto thrust down savagely, burying his entire cock deep into his new bitch. The howl Tsume let out seemed to rattle the room as she was forced into a mind blowing orgasm, this wasn't the first time she had gotten butt fucked, but it was definitely the first time by a cock that looked like it belonged on a horse, and damn did she love it!

"Oh God," Tsume moaned out. "Your huge cock is gonna destroy my poor tight ass."

"Damn right, I'm gonna fuck your big ass till you can't sit for weeks." He grunted, grinding his cock deep in the MILF's tight ass for a few minutes and quite enjoying the moans and squeaks she let out from it, Naruto the started fucking down into Tsume. Reaching forward Naruto grabbed a fistful of Tsume's hair before shoving her face into the bed as he ruthlessly speared her ass over and over again. When she came again her ass clamped down on Naruto's buried meat nearly causing him to blow his load right then and there. Burying himself completely in the shuddering dog-woman's ass he tried to get himself under control, but when Tsume started making an incredibly sexy muffled desperate whine all self-control went out the window. Naruto started fucking Tsume's tightly gripping bubble butt with the single purpose of leaving her a quivering sexy lump. She lost track of how long he plowed into her or how many orgasms ripped through her, mainly because he had fucked her brains out, but when she felt his thrusts became more forceful and erratic she knew he was about to fill her to the brim. "Fucking tight assed bitch, I wanted this to last longer but fuck. Take my load!"

Tsume's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she felt Naruto's already monstrous dick expand even further before he let loose with an awe inspiring amount of cum. She thought his previous loads where huge but this one put all the others to shame as she felt her stomach bloat in record time. The feeling of what had to be nearly a full gallon of jizz being pumped deep inside her set of the most powerful orgasm Tsume ever had. The results of this mind blowing climax caused her ass to nearly crush Naruto's cock it gripped him so hard, which in turn caused Naruto to dump even more cum into Tsume till she looked a few days away from giving birth. Just as Naruto was finally calming down the door to Tsume's bedroom was kicked open causing Naruto's head to jerk up. The sight that greeted him caused his cock to jerk in Tsume's cum filled butt.

"What the fuck is all the noise, can't a girl get... some... sleep… holy shit." Standing in the door way was Hana, a surprised look on her face and not much else. She had obviously still been asleep till the noise of Naruto and Tsume's fucking had woken her up as she was garbed in nothing but a see-through red negligee, which showed of her nice pair of C-cup breasts, and a pair of skimpy lace red panties. Pointing a shacking finger at Naruto she nervously asked. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

"What… does it look like… he's doing dear?" Before Naruto could try to answer Tsume had lifted her tired head up, now free of Naruto's death grip on her hair, and replied, still a little winded from the brutal pounding. "He's giving your poor horny mother the fucking she so desperately needs." Raising an eyebrow at her daughter's attire Tsume couldn't help but ask, "Since when did you wear lingerie?"

"My choice of sleepwear isn't the issue here. How could you have sex with Naruto, he's just barely older than baka-mutt's age!"

"So? He's young. Can go for _hours_. Plus, he has the biggest dick I have ever seen." She listed.

"KAA-SAN!"

"Oh calm down Hana, actually, you know what." Hana didn't know what it was but the look that her mother was giving her made her suddenly very nervous. "I think you might just need a good hard fucking yourself. You haven't brought a boy home in a couple of years and I haven't smelled one on you either. Luckily, Naruto's here! And by the feel of that beast perking right back up in me he's still ready to go." Looking back at the sheepishly grinning teen Tsume bucked her hips at him. "Pull out would you stud?"

"Whatever you say Tsume." Hana's eyes bugged out as Naruto _slowly _withdrew from Tsume's ass, his cock just seemed to go one forever and when he finally did get the whole thing out Hana didn't know if she should run screaming or jump him. Tsume made the decision for her, Hana's gaze was so transfixed on Naruto's huge endowment she didn't even notice that her mother had walked up to her. When Tsume started pushing her towards the bed however she did take notice, or more specifically her mother's swollen stomach.

"In case you're wondering Naruto cums… a lot." She commented wryly.

Hana didn't have time to respond when she was pushed forward onto the bed and found her face level with Naruto's still cum covered cock. The musky scent it gave of caused her mouth to water and after a token resistance that lasted all of a second she steeled herself and gave the head a tentative lick. "Don't be a wuss Hana, get that thing cleaned up and then Naruto will fuck you unconscious."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't about to suck a giant dick that was just up your mom's ass." Rolling her eyes at her daughter's sudden prude behavior Tsume grabbed the back of Hana's head and when she opened her mouth to protest Tsume shoved her forward, cramming several inches of Naruto's cock into Hana's warm wet mouth.

"Really. Kids these days, no respect for their parents." Tsume said, shaking her head. "Naruto, have fun with her mouth. I'll get her tight little pussy ready for you. My poor baby hasn't gotten laid in years so she won't need much work. So get to work fucking that cute little face of hers." Positioning herself behind Hana, Tsume pulled her daughters panties down and admired the pink flesh that greeted her eyes before diving in working her tongue into the tight folds.

Tsume hummed appreciably at the taste of her oldest child as she brought her left hand into play, working on Hana's swollen clit. The moans Hana was giving off from her mother eating her out were driving Naruto nuts as she vibrated around his cock. Getting a firm grip on his current cocksucker's head Naruto started dragging her head up and down his meat, the head of his cock hitting the back of Hana's throat till he found the right angle and punched his way into the even tighter passage. Under normal circumstances Hana would have tried to back off at having something so big violate her throat, but the way her mother was devouring her cunt Hana really didn't care at this moment. Backing off from her delicious treat Tsume observed her handy work; Hana's pussy was thoroughly soaked and more than ready to get destroyed by Naruto. "That's enough Naruto, time to stretch my girl's cunt out."

"Got it." Reluctantly pulling his cock out of Hana's throat he watched as Tsume pulled her daughter back to rest against her. Removing Hana's panties completely Tsume wrapped her legs around the younger Inuzuka's thighs and spread them as her left hand slipped underneath Hana's negligee to play with her tits. "This is gonna be good." She purred.

Settling himself between Hana's spread legs Naruto pressed the bulbous cock head against Hana's soaked twat. However, despite all the prep work Tsume put into preparing her daughter it still took a little work to force his cock into her nether lips. When he did get into her Naruto was greeted to the tightest cunt he'd had to date. Gritting his teeth Naruto started thrusting into the tightly grasping pussy, bulling his way further up into the overwhelmed woman. Hana, meanwhile, thought she was going to be split in two by the massive prick being forced into her. Tsume noticed how hard it was for her daughter to handle the girthy intruder.

"Easy Hana, it takes a little bit to get used to that monster, trust me." With her left hand working on Hana's left tit, squeezing the soft flesh and occasionally pinching and twisting her nipple, Tsume brought her right hand down to work her daughters clit to help deal with getting stretched out. "Soon you'll be begging to have Naruto fuck you stupid."

"He's so big, it feels like someone's shoving and arm up my pussy!" Hana whimpered.

Watching Tsume pleasure her daughter spurred Naruto on, the force of his thrusts picking up speed accordingly. Hana gasped as it felt like her cunt was getting assaulted by a battering ram and looked down. Naruto had gotten over ten inches stuffed into her and she knew he'd already pierced her cervix, but her focus was on the way his cock was outlined in her stomach, Hana didn't think something like this was even possible. It all became too much for her, powerful thrusts from Naruto fucking into her all but rearranging her organs, and her own mother playing with her tits and rubbing her clit sent her spiraling into what had to be the best orgasm she'd ever had. Her head fell back on Tsume's shoulder as she let loose with throaty moans.

"That's it dear, let it all out. Okay stud, she's ready for a real pounding now, give to her good." Tsume grinned, anticipation clearly visible on her face alongside a feral looking smile.

All Naruto could do was nod, Hana's cunt was just that tight, and like a flip being switched he started power fucking Hana. Naruto was able to fit three more inches into her, and thanks to his experience with Shizune knew to leave it at that. He developed a good rhythm of hard fast thrusts that drove Hana to the brink of insanity, they'd only been fucking for ten minutes yet her eyes had already rolled up and her tongue was hanging out of her panting mouth. Tsume meanwhile had let Hana lay down while she moved so she was beside her daughter, her head positioned so she could lick Hana's clit and the two inches Naruto couldn't fit inside the younger Inuzuka.

He continued fucking her for nearly another half hour before the combination of her tight pussy and Tsume's skilled tongue became too much for him. Grasping Hana's hips tightly Naruto worked his hips into overtime as he pounded deeply into Hana.

"Hey Tsume, you don't mind if I come in your daughter do ya?" Lifting her head up and looking Naruto in the eyes she smirked. "Go ahead, pump her full of your thick cum, and mark her as your bitch."

With that arousing go ahead he gave Hana three more hard thrusts before letting go and filled her womb with a huge helping of jizz. If Hana was in her right mind she would have seen Naruto pumping his load into her, and the subsequent way it caused her belly to swell up. All she did though was cum her brains out at the feeling of his essence being fucked into her. As the excess seed was forced out of Hana's widely stretched pussy Tsume leaned her head back down to lap up what she could. For roughly four or five minutes Naruto floated on cloud nine, still pounding into her as hard as he could he continued unloading into the fucked stupid Inuzuka. It took another ten minutes after that for Hana to come back to reality. When she did she saw her mother cleaning off Naruto's still hard cock.

"Oh god... that was something else." She murmured.

"Don't think we're done yet dear." Her mother said slyly.

"Yeah, I still got a couple more rounds in me." A grinning Naruto wondered which of his two new bitches to fuck next.

"Geez, and people say the Inuzuka are animals." Hana snarked, she just couldn't believe the stamina Naruto had. As she leaned her head back something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. "What the hell is that?"

Naruto and Tsume followed Hana's gaze to a spot on the bed. When they saw what she was talking about Tsume blushed while Naruto just laughed his ass off. Confused at the two's reactions Hana took a closer look at the spot, she swore it looked like the imprint of a shapely ass.

"Nothing dear, I just asked for something and got it." Tsume grinned harder and turned to the only male in the room, "And I expect to see a second imprint made within the next few hours or you'll never fuck my ass again." She threatened.

Hana squeaked as Naruto's faced snapped up to meet her own before she was suddenly aware of what heaven tasted like, an orgasm suddenly washing over her as Naruto fucked her smaller, but no less arousing, ass into the mattress.

**N:LC – N:LC – N:LC**

_Authors Note: And so ends chapter seven. By the looks of the reviews, Kurenai will be replacing Temari in this story. I already got it worked out how she'll be added too. Which will be next chapter by the way._

_There is one more thing I want to add concerning some reviews. A couple people have brought up how I gave Naruto a huge dick and it being unrealistic. This is my response, this is a story. it's fantasy, not reality and as such, I can bend the rules of anatomy. If that bothers you then don't read my lemons because they won't change. For those of you who like how I write my lemons, then thank you. That is all._

**BETA read by:** Slicerness


	8. Melting the Ice Queen

_Authors Note:_

_So here is chapter eight. Gotta say I had as much fun writing this one as I did seven._

**XxXxX**

"Kurenai-chan!" Yuuhi Kurenai winced as she heard her name called before nearly getting bowled over by her enthusiastic friend Anko. Luckily, she'd gotten used to her friends antics a long time ago so she was prepared for the flying tackle, as well as the wandering hands that followed said tackle. "What'cha doin' Ku~re~nai-chan?" Something about the way Anko drew out her name in that sing-song voice sent a chill up Kurenai's spine.

"Taking a quiet leisurely stroll until a certain someone decided to try and knock me over with a flying tackle." Anko didn't even have the nerve to look sheepish. In fact, the look on her face was more lecherous than anything. "So is there a reason for attempting to knock me down or did you just want to annoy me today?"

"You wound me Kurenai, would I ever do anything just to annoy my dear sweet friend?"

"Yes."

"You didn't even hesitate to answer that."

"Your point being?"

"Meanie," Anko pouted. "But yes there is a reason for my oh so enjoyable antics."

"Enjoyable for whom?" Kurenai felt the need to mutter to herself. She couldn't help but wonder how she became friends with the wild Tokubetsu Jonin. Then she remembered... and tried to once again suppress the memory, that night had to rank in her top three on the weirdness scale.

"Ever since you broke up with Asuma a year ago you've been no fun. You've just seemed so pent up and stressed that I can't stand it anymore." Wrapping an arm around Kurenai's shoulder Anko struck a dramatic pose, her right arm thrust into the air, hand clenched except for the finger pointing skywards, Kurenai couldn't help but wonder where Anko got those sunglasses or why it suddenly looked like a volcano was erupting behind her... and where was the wind coming from that only seemed to make Anko's trench coat billow wildly? "I the wonderful, sexy, and all around amazing Mitarashi Anko shall help relieve my equally sexy friend of all her woes. For my drill is the drill that shall pierce the heavens!"

Kurenai facepalmed, that was the only logically reaction one could have to this situation, granted she entertained the thought of smacking her friend upside the back of her purple head, but her own face was closer. She really had to monitor what Anko was reading and or watching from now on, for her own sanity, if nothing else. Suddenly Kurenai felt herself get jerked forward as Anko started to drag her along behind her.

"Now come Kurenai-chan, for the lulz!"

"What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'll give you a complete list later, bwahahahaha!"

**XxX**

Contrary to popular belief, Anko's home wasn't some sex dungeon hidden in the bowels of the earth. It was actually a quaint little house that a person would call very homey, if you discounted the sign Anko had put up in her entry way that read 'Anko's Hidden Lair of Doom' that had a chibi Anko on it giving the peace sign and what could only be properly referred to as a 'rape face', but yeah, besides that, very homey.

"Alright Anko, why exactly did you drag me to your house?"

"I already told you Kurenai, to help relieve your frustrations and stress."

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"With porn of course." Anko delivered this retort instantly and with a face that could scare small children.

"Anko, I must be having trouble hearing because I swore you just said you're going to relieve my frustrations and stress _with porn._" Kurenai was beginning to think Anko was just going to make her feel more stressed out then she'd ever been.

"Yes, with porn, and maybe a well hung stud later." Kurenai just stood stalk still as Anko said this. Noticing her friends blank stare Anko waved her hand in front of Kurenai's face. "Yoo-hoo, Kurenai anyone home, hope I didn't break her."

**N:LC – **Anko's living room** – N:LC**

"Why the hell did I agree to this?" Kurenai was beginning to question her own sanity at this point.

"Because you love me." Anko's words where a little distorted due to the popcorn she was munching on. "And because you secretly want to watch porn."

"Just start the tape dammit."

Grinning, Anko started the tape and a picture slowly came up on her T.V. screen. Kurenai's jaw nearly hit the floor at the image. There on the screen was Anko, gloriously naked, lying on a bed she didn't recognize. The purpled-haired Jonin was sucking on the huge cock of a young man whose face was a mask of pure pleasure. The only thought in Kurenai's mind at the moment was 'Holy shit, who'd have thought Naruto had such an enormous cock.'

**N:LC – **Tape/Flashback –** N:LC**

Anko hummed appreciably at the taste of the huge cock currently stretching her lips and filling her mouth. Naruto had officially ruined her for any other man. After her little 'training mission' and the subsequent day of getting screwed senseless along with Shizune, Anko really didn't want any other man, and not just for the mind blowing sex, Naruto was pretty fun to hang out with as well. When Naruto lightly thrust his hips up into her sucking mouth Anko went back to the task at hand. Opening her throat up she started to slowly slide his thick cock down her throat. As inch by inch slipped into her warm throat Naruto's head lolled back as he let out a content sigh, Anko was a cocksucker that really knew what she was doing and loved every minute of it; she also wasn't opposed to letting Naruto just fuck her face with reckless abandon when he felt like it.

"That a girl Anko, you have to been one of the best cocksuckers around…oh damn that feels good!" Naruto's hands shot up to grab Anko's head; she had over ten inches of cock down her throat when she started to bring her unnaturally long tongue into play, at first Naruto thought it was a Jutsu like her former mentors, until she explained to him she was just naturally gifted; possessing a rather useless, for any other situation, bloodline. Naruto wasn't complaining as the long appendage started to wrap around the meat in Anko's mouth.

Grinning around Naruto's cock at his praise to her skills Anko slowly slid the last five inches of Naruto's cock down her gullet, her marvelous tongue caressing his prick constantly making Naruto twitch in her mouth and groan in ecstasy. With hiss entire massive dick buried in her mouth and throat Anko snuck out her tongue from between her stretched lips to lick and caressed his sack almost like she was trying to coax out his load directly. It wasn't long before Anko's oral talents had Naruto on the edge, but when she actually started to hum some nameless tune around his cock, sending vibrations up and down his meat, that pushed him over the edge. When Anko felt Naruto's grip on her head tighten and his cock expand down her stretched throat she prepared herself for the coming flood. Grunting, Naruto started to hose down her throat with a deluge of cum, and luckily for Anko with, Naruto's cock completely buried in her throat she wasn't forced to try and swallow the unbelievable thick cream. The down side was she wasn't able to taste it either, so drawing back till the head popped out of her throat Anko got to taste her new favorite liquid. Sadly for the bed spread the amount of jizz Naruto was pumping out filled her mouth to capacity in no time flat, her cheeks puffed out as the cum filled her mouth up. Not able to swallow all the cum that was filling up her mouth some was forced out from between her cock stretched lips, that is until Naruto forced her head back down his cock and jamming himself back into her throat. After what seemed an eternity the flood of cum finally died down and Anko was able to come up for air.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I could suck a meal from your balls anytime and be completely and utterly satisfied you magnificent stud."

"I'll gladly let ya get your fill of my cum anytime Anko-sensei." Sitting up Naruto grabbed a hold of Anko and brought her up so her wet cunt was poised to get speared by his ever hard cock. Getting a firm hold on Anko's hips Naruto forced her down while simultaneously thrusting upwards, forcing over half of his cock up into Anko's deliciously tight twat. Throwing her head back and falling forward, her arms landing to brace themselves on either side of Naruto's head, Anko came spectacularly from getting stretched to the limit by the forearm thick prick of her favorite blond. "Now Anko, I want you to close your eyes. I've got a little something special planned for you."

Intrigued Anko did as Naruto asked and closed her eyes. She was nearly giddy with anticipation for what ever Naruto had planned, that is until she felt something long and thick slid up between her ass cheeks. Eyes' popping open Anko quickly looked over her shoulder and was greeted by another grinning Naruto, who was currently sawing his cock against her plump ass. For the first time Anko was very nervous at what was going to happen to her with Naruto.

"Um Naruto, please tell me you aren't about to double stuff me with a Kage Bunshin are you?"

"Okay, I won't tell ya I'm about to have a Kage Bunshin fuck your ass while I plow your pussy and then after we get done fucking you into oblivion fill you with so much cum you look like you're pregnant with twins."

"Oh fuck me." This wasn't said as a plea for Naruto to fuck her.

"That's the idea." Apparently that was the go ahead for Naruto's clone to shove his cock into her ass, because without warning he did just that. Anko's eyes nearly popped out of her head as her ass was stretched along with her pussy, she had never been filled like this before. Both grinning Naruto and his clone started to fuck their huge cocks into the overwhelmed kunoichi trapped between them. The original had a death grip on Anko's hips as her started thrusting upwards into Anko's pussy while his clone had reached around and filled his hands with Anko's large tits and was currently using them as hand holds as he pumped his cock up her tight ass. The two Naruto's had a nearly perfect rhythm going between them, as one would thrust into his respective hole the other would withdraw and vice-versa, and neither was being gentle about it. They where both delivering hard and fast powerful thrusts into Anko's body as they filled her with more and more of their dicks. "Good God, I thought she was tight before, but fucking her this way made her even tighter." The Naruto below her enthused.

"I know," The clone gave a slap to Anko's ass, enjoying the way the plump meat jiggled. "Her ass feels like its going to crush my cock."

"Guess that means we're gonna have to loosen her up a little."

Anko would have asked Naruto to lighten up on her but each thrust seemed to knock the air from her lungs. Both Naruto's suddenly stopped fucking her and Anko nearly sighed in relief, until as if silently communicating they both thrust forward sharply burying both of their fifteen inch monsters into her ass and cunt. She nearly blacked out from the force of the orgasm that hit her as they filled her to capacity, her mouth opened in a silent scream of ecstasy as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. When she came to a few moments later she found Naruto and his clone had stood up with her still impaled on their dicks. Her legs where draped over the originals arms, her knee's resting on his forearm, as he gripped her waist while the clone in her ass seemed hell-bent on mauling her tits.

Staring wide-eyed into the original Naruto's face Anko gripped his shoulders and held on for dear life as the identical studs proceeded to fuck her up and down their dicks. Her normally flat and toned stomach looked even more bloated than usual as she was forced to accommodate more cock than any one woman should while she exploded through one orgasm after another. Like all the times before Naruto had plowed her she had developed the expression that one could always associate with Naruto fucking a woman, her eyes rolled up into her head as her tongue hung limply out of her mouth as she drooled mindlessly. She didn't know how long the two Naruto's used her as a cock sleeve, it could have been hours or days, she didn't really care, the only thought in her fucked stupid mind at the moment was she hoped they never stopped. And for over an hour they didn't, they constantly drove Anko up and down their pricks, enjoying the way Anko's holes gripped them as she came in a seemingly endless cycle. All good things come to an end however as Anko's amazingly sexy body finally became too much for the horny teen and his clone.

"You think she'd want us to pull out when we cum?" Grinning at his creator the clone already knew the answer.

"Nah, Anko-sensei loves getting filled with cum, I think she might be more of a cum-slut than a cock-slut at times." Naruto answered rhetorically.

Still pounding Anko like a drum the two Naruto's grunted nearly simultaneously as their cocks swelled up, stretching her even further, before blasting a double dose of thick cum up into her. If Anko was coherent she would have probably looked on in awe as her belly swelled up like a balloon in record time as more cum than she would have thought possible was poured into her. True to his word, as the two kept fucking their loads into her Anko did indeed look pregnant with twins from the amount of jizz. Her body wasn't able to hold all the cum being injected into her and a near waterfall of the thick liquid gushed out of her stretched holes to form a massive puddle on the floor. When their orgasms died down the two Naruto's looked at each over the shoulder of the now limp and thoroughly fucked Anko.

"So what's next boss."

"I say we spit roast her."

"Sweet."

"Yeah but I get her ass this time."

"Ah come on, but I love it back here."

"Don't argue with me or I'll dispel you and summon a different clone."

**N:LC – **Tape/Flashback **– N:LC **

Kurenai had no words to describe what she had just seen as the screen went black. What she had just witnessed happening to her best friend seemed unreal. So caught up in her disbelief she didn't notice how wet she had gotten or how she was rubbing her thighs together, not to mention the slight nosebleed she had developed. A small voice in the back of her head, which sounded suspiciously like Anko, seemed to be trying to get her to replace herself with Anko in the situation she had just witnessed.

"Wha-what the hell was that?"

"That my dear Kurenai was me getting fucked into a coma by a deliciously hung stud by the name of Naruto." Kurenai didn't even seem to register that Anko had scooted up close to her or the fact that she had thrown an arm over her shoulder and was currently caressing her breast. "Speaking of Naruto, he's gonna be here any minute to help get rid of all that stress you seem to be carrying."

"Actually Anko-sensei, I'm already here." Both Kurenai and Anko turned their heads to look over the back of the couch to find a widely grinning Naruto whose pants looked like they where about to get ripped off by the massive bulge straining against them. "Hey Kurenai-sensei hows it going?"

Kurenai was to stunned to answer, her eyes seemed glued to the bulge in Naruto's pants. She followed that bulge even as Naruto walked in front of the couch to stand before the two kunoichi at Anko's request. Grinning at Kurenai's transfixed expression Anko stood up and walked behind Naruto where she reached around and unfastened Naruto's pants and with a swift tug exposed Naruto's cock. Kurenai gasped as Naruto's large cock head came within an inch of her face the musky scent of it making her mouth water, seeing it on screen was one thing, but up close and in real life was quite another as she imagined the havoc that monster could wreck on her body. Anko started to head towards the door, knowing Kurenai probably wouldn't appreciate her being there to watch her get fucked. Besides, she had cameras set up so she could watch the action later anyway.

"Alright you two have fun, I'll be back in a little bit." Smirking Anko twirled an extra long kunai, she'd named it Mr. Mcstabson, around her finger by the ring on the handle. "I already took care of your clothes Kurenai, so you don't have to worry about getting undressed."

Baffled by Anko's words Kurenai looked down at her self, only to find her clothing had been cut to pieces without her knowledge. Naruto's eyes seemed to focus on her large D, bordering on DD-cup, tits as her rosy pink nipples hardened when struck by the air. She would have yelled at Anko expect the purple-haired Jonin had quickly escaped and barely a moment later she found herself bent over the back of the couch. Looking over her shoulder she was greeted to the sight of a very horny looking Naruto rubbing his cock against her wet pussy.

"You don't mind do ya Kurenai-sensei?"

"I think it's already too late to be asking that question, and besides it's been a while for me and I kinda need this." Kurenai was really embarrassed to admit this, but _fuck_ was she horny.

"Sweet, but I will warn ya now, I don't really do gentle."

Kurenai just turned her head to look forward again as she gripped the back of the couch and steeled herself for the onslaught to come. Naruto got a good grip on Kurenai's hips with his left hand as he started to work his cock into her, guiding it with his right. Kurenai gritted her teeth as Naruto started to feed his cock into her, stretching her pussy lips around his mammoth girth. With part of his cock stuffed into Kurenai Naruto brought his right hand forward to firmly grip her waist and with a mighty thrust shoved eight inches of cock deep into her. Kurenai's eyes widened as Naruto stuck the mouth of her womb with his battering ram of a cock, and with a near sinking feeling she knew Naruto was going to do everything in his power to get his cock into her womb. Considering he still had quite a bit of cock left she ad no doubt he would accomplish this.

"Brace yourself Kurenai-sensei, cause I'm gonna pummel your pussy like no one else can or ever will again." With that warning Naruto drew his cock out till only the head remained in Kurenai and then with a brutally powerful thrust shoved eleven inches back into her deliciously tight cunt, punching right into her womb. The red-eyed beauty felt her stomach bulge out from all the cock currently stuffed into her. she moaned wantonly as an orgasm ripped through her, one of the best she ever had in fact, and Naruto didn't wait for her to come down from her high before he started pounding into her twat. Kurenai swore she felt like her pussy was being reshapen as Naruto fucked her with an almost ruthless efficiency, each thrust seemed to be delivered in such a way as to give them both the maximum amount of pleasure. Each one of Naruto's thrusts sent Kurenai's tits bouncing off the back of the couch, the large orbs of delightful flesh would have hypnotized anyone that looked at them as they swung beneath Kurenai's rocking body.

"Dear God, I've never felt so full. So big Naruto, so fucking big!"

Smirking with a nearly smug prideful look Naruto just increased the speed and force of his forward drives into hers tight cunt. Kurenai couldn't believe she was taking all fifteen inches of cock as she felt Naruto's hips impact her ass while he just had fun watching Kurenai's plump ass cheeks shake and jiggled as he fucked her. As Kurenai experienced another spine tingling orgasm she officially lost track of how many times she came and it didn't take long for her face to assume the customary fucked stupid look.

For the next hour Naruto slammed deep into Kurenai's pussy before he felt the familiar stirring in his balls that signified he was about to fill Kurenai with an insane amount of cum. Letting go of his hold on Kurenai's hips he instead opted to grab her big tits as her prepared to hose down her womb. A few minutes later Naruto grunted, his fingers sinking deep into the soft flesh of Kurenai's heavenly tits and his cock expanded deep inside her cunt as he proceeded to pump a huge amount of jizz directly into her womb. Kurenai cried out in one last orgasm as she felt her womb get filled to capacity and her belly started to swell up from all the seed being forced into her. After several minutes of unloading Naruto final pulled out of Kurenai's cum-bloated womb, she now looked hugely pregnant, less so than Anko on the tape, a small part of his brain said snidely, before proceeding to tell him to fix that mistake, and sat down on the couch. As Kurenai slumped back Naruto grabbed her hair in a light hold and brought her face to his still hard, and now cum-covered, cock. Not even needing any encouragement Kurenai started to lick the beast clean as Naruto just sighed in pleasure.

"When Anko said she had a pleasant surprise for me today she wasn't kidding, I think I have to be one of the luckiest motherfuckers ever." Leaning his head back onto the couch Naruto started thinking of what he should do to Konoha's sexy Genjutsu mistress next.

**XxXxX**

Omake by Stormarrow: Day after the Hana/Tsume chapter.

As Naruto left the Inuzuka compound he stopped. There, coming towards him, was Kiba. And with the way the young Inuzuka was waving at him he knew he couldn't escape without looking suspicious.

"Naruto, what's up man?" The brain haired boy greeted.

"Uh… nothing much." Naruto was really hoping Kiba's keen nose wouldn't pick up on his mother and sister's scent all over him.

"Hey, why do you smell like my Mom and Hana?" He asked, ignoring or not caring about how hesitant Naruto was acting.

Fuck, no such luck. "Well…you see…um…how to explain this?" Naruto stumbled.

"Naruto, did you have sex with my Mom and sister?" Naruto's sheepish expression was all the answer Kiba needed. "And you're the one walking away. Damn, I am impressed." Naruto's dumbfounded look made Kiba laugh. "I've heard stories from a few of my uncles about how wild my Mom was back in her younger years. They said men would crawl out of her room while she'd just casually strolled out behind them before she called them pussies and threw them down the stairs."

"So you aren't mad that I slept with Tsume and Hana?"

"Not really, those two would kick my ass if they found out I was trying to interfere with matters like this. So where _are _my Mom and sis right now?" Kiba asked, more so he could know where to avoid

**XxX** – Tsume's Bedroom – **XxX**

"Kaa-chan, I can't feel my legs." Hana and Tsume where both lying on Tsume's large bed in the classic face down ass up position, their stomachs swelled up from all the cum Naruto had poured into them just minutes prior.

"Neither can I Hana, neither can I."

"So what now?"

"Just bask in the afterglow dear."

**XxXxX**

_Authors Note:_

_So ends another smutty installment of Lemon Chronicles. Tune in next time for what I plan on naming 'Naruto's Introduction to Interrogation!' or 'Samui's Long Day'._

**BETA read by: **Slicerness


	9. Interlude: A Very Anko Christmas

_Author's Note: Tis the season and all that shit so here's a Christmas themed chapter. Also due to some peoples stupidity I'm going to be adding a warning to every chapter now… starting with this one._

_Warning: This story contains sexual material not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of fiction, and shit like belly bulges, massive dicks and oversized breasts the likes of which I write either are impossible (see belly bulges and excessive cum) or just rare as fuck (women with huge asses, tits, and guys with huge dicks). I do know that fitting a cock over 15 inches completely inside a women is highly, HIGHLY unlikely due to something known as anatomy. If you don't read this warning and/or still insinuate I'm an idiot that doesn't know anatomy than I reserve the right to call you a gay 'tard monkey, or whatever I decide to call you._

AC-AC-AC-AC-AC

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring… except for the woman stealthily sneaking in through the window. And it wasn't actually a house, but the apartment of one Uzumaki Naruto. The teenage Genin was completely zonked out after a long Christmas party; one where a drunken Tsunade had practically force fed him a vast amount of booze. So as Naruto slept off the alcohol he was completely oblivious to the curvy figure sneaking into his home.

The figure snuck towards Naruto's room quietly (if you ignore the fact said figure was humming some strange tune) and when the figure reached said room she dropped to the floor and started to belly crawl towards Naruto's bed for no reason. When the woman finally got to the bed she climbed onto it and positioned herself so her face was level with Naruto's crotch.

"Time for Anko Claus to give her stud-muffin the best Christmas present of all, Me!" The now revealed Anko spoke quietly to herself. "After all Kurenai is always telling me it's better to give than to receive, and I'm going to give Naruto the chance you fuck me all he wants, anyway he wants all Christmas holiday. And I'll receive all his tasty cum as a bonus, a definite win-win."

Using her ninja training she managed to get Naruto's pants and boxers off without waking him up. Anko grinned when she saw Naruto was already hard as a rock as she reached forward and grasped the base of it, her hand just barely getting halfway around it. "Ah, how nice of him to be ready for me. Hehehe, he must be having a good dream to be this hard."

Anko leaned over till the massive head of Naruto's cock was less than an inch from her succulent lips and blew on it, she grinned as it started to twitch.

Similar to the massive length in front of her, Naruto rose to the occasion; regaining consciousness, albeit much slower than Naruto Jr. "Uh, what the hell…? Oh, my head. Damn Baa-chan, why'd she have to pour that whole bottle of sake down my throat?" Looking down as he slowly woke from his drunken stupor Naruto's bleary eyes saw a very welcomed sight. "Hey Anko-sensei, what time is it… and damn, nice outfit."

Naruto's blood-shot eyes drank in Anko's clothes. Apparently she was feeling rather festive. She wore a tiny red bikini top that was lined with white fluff around the tiny triangles just barely covered her aureola's and somehow managed to contain her large DD-cup tits and a pair of tiny spandex shorts, also lined with white fluff, that left well over half her ass exposed. Her outfit was completed by a pair of red stiletto 'fuck me' boots and a Santa hat sitting on her head.

"First of all Naruto it's not Anko-sensei tonight, tonight I'm Anko Claus!" Only Anko could deliver that with a straight face. "And it's time for you to get the greatest present of all; unrestricted access to my amazingly sexy body to fuck as you please for hours on end."

"But don't I do that normally?" Naruto tried not to yelp as Anko's grip on his cock got just a little bit too strong.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked in a dangerously cheerful tone.

"I-I mean…that's very kind off you Miss Anko Claus ma'am." He said nervously.

"Damn straight it is! And Kurenai says I'm not a giving person..." She commented as she stared transfixed at his erection.

Leaning over again Anko pressed her lips against Naruto's cock head in a loving kiss. "And as the giving person that I clearly am, I'm going to give you a blowjob that'll scramble your brains." She boldly declared.

"I don't know Anko-sens-CLAUS!" He yelped as her grip tightened again, "Baachan's present almost made me permanently cross-eyed. I don't know how you're gonna beat that."

"You seem to forget one very special skill I possess Naruto." Anko opened her mouth wide and extended her very long and very dexterous tongue. Naruto watched is fascination as Anko's slimy appendage slithered around his cock to wrap around it several times before she grinned at him the best she could with her tongue extended a foot out of her mouth. Naruto went cross-eyed as Anko actually started using her tongue to jack him off. Naruto knew from firsthand experience Anko was an expert at sucking cock but having her use her tongue like this was something else entirely. The hot and moist appendage stroked and slithered around his prick like nothing he'd ever experienced before and he reveled in it for the next several minutes as Anko's tongue danced across his cock.

Anko was enjoying the way Naruto was squirming and gripping the sheets to his bed and decided to take things up a notch. Using her tongue to maneuver Naruto's cock to the perfect angle for her plan as Anko crawled upwards till the massive head of Naruto's cock was just below her tits, her tongue lengthening to stay wrapped around the shaft. Looking directly now into Naruto's wide open eyes Anko began to slide his cock in between her bikini clad jugs. She left the bottom five inches of Naruto's cock wrapped in her tongue, which was still jacking him off, as she wrapped her big tits around the rest, but left Naruto's cock head exposed, which was now spilling a large amount of pre-cum into Anko's cleavage that slowly made its way down to her tongue. Anko pressed her hands against the sides of her tits and started to give Naruto a titfuck while still stroking him with her tongue. She wasn't done there though, and she leaned her head down to wrap her perfect dick sucking lips around the head of Naruto's cock.

"Hol-l-ly shit…" Naruto would have been amazed at Anko's ability to multi-task, except for the fact the triple attack on his cock was currently driving him insane with pleasure. Normally Naruto would last longer, but with how Anko was working his cock like a pro he knew he'd be blowing his load in a matter of minutes.

Not even five minutes later Anko felt Naruto's cock swell up and start twitching wildly. She clenched her tongue tighter around his cock and started jerking him more roughly, this also had the added benefit of allowing her to actually feel the cum travel up Naruto's cock to explode into her mouth, her cheeks puffing out as her mouth filled with cum almost instantly and more shot out of her nose. The sheer force of Naruto's ejaculation cause Anko's head to fly off his cock as the cum in her mouth spilled out onto her tits and her face quickly became covered in thick jizz. Anko withdrew her tongue back into her mouth before she dove back in to take Naruto's spurting cock deep into her mouth once more, her face taking another two blasts of cum in the process. As Anko greedily started to try and swallow the vast amount of cum Naruto was producing she continued to fuck her jugs around Naruto's cock. Several minutes later the flood finally died off and Anko drew back from Naruto's cock, her face and tits completely covered in a thick coat of spooge. "Okay… Anko Claus, my brain… is sufficiently scrambled." He muttered weekly, his eyes swimming in their sockets as his hips jerked into her tits.

Anko was too busy using her unnaturally long tongue to clean up the tasty mess Naruto had covered her in to gloat. Once her face was sufficiently cleaned and the last of Naruto's cum was swallowed Anko grinned up towards Naruto before a loud belch escaped from her mouth.

"Mmm, scuse me, but damn that was good. Santa can keep his damn milk and cookies, Anko Claus prefers a big dick and a nice big helping of Naruto's cum." Anko slid Naruto's cock from out between her tits and sat back as she reached up and squeezed and hefted her tits. "Now you can choose what to do to Anko Claus next."

Anko was taken completely off guard as Naruto moved faster than Rock Lee after drinking two gallons of coffee and found herself rather dizzy after Naruto spun her around and pushed face first into the mattress, her ass sticking into the air. Naruto didn't even bother removing the spandex shorts Anko was wearing as he ripped through the material when he thrust into her soaked twat. Anko's head shot up briefly as her twat was stretched to the limit by Naruto's massive shaft before he pressed her face back down onto the bed. Naruto tilted his head back and groaned in pleasure as Anko's tight cunt gripped the ten inches of his cock currently stuffed in her. Naruto moved his hands so he was pressing down on Anko's shoulders, keeping her right where he wanted her, and moved into a squat above her upraised ass as he pulled most his cock out of her. When only the bulbous head was left Naruto dropped his weight and plowed all fifteen plus inches balls deep into Anko's womb, his cock now clearly outlined through Anko's normally flat stomach.

"O-o-oh f-f-fu-fuck…..CUMMING!" Anko cried out as her pussy was filled, her hands clawing at the bed sheets and her toes curling as a massive orgasm ripped through her. The feeling of Anko's twat tightening up on him spurred Naruto on as he started slamming his cock deep down into the quivering woman, his large balls continually slapping Anko's clit further intensifying her orgasm. One particularly hard thrust down turned Anko's legs to jelly as they gave out and she was pounded flat into the mattress. Naruto didn't even really notice that he'd fucked Anko flat as he just continued to happily pound away at her now gushing wet pussy. Anko was going through orgasm after orgasm, her legs constantly twitching and her toes curling as she was cumming her brains out. Looking down at her face he saw her tongue was sticking out of her wide open mouth, drooling onto the sheets as her glazed eyes stared into nothing. "S-s-so-o-o….g-g-g-ood." She slurred.

"Think it's about time I gave you your Christmas present Anko. A womb full'a cum!"

Naruto grinned as he felt his balls tighten up in preparation to flood Anko's cunt. Seconds later his cock swelled up before unleashing a torrent of cum. Anko's womb and cunt were instantly filled to capacity as the warm creamy goo was pumped into her and it only took about thirty seconds for her stomach to start bloating from the excessive amount of spooge filling her. Both Naruto and Anko were lifted off the bed as the purple haired sluts belly started to bulge. Before long Anko's cunt couldn't contain all the cum being pumped into her and the excess squirted out from her tightly stretched pussy, forming a large puddle on Naruto's bed. Sighing in pleasure Naruto continued to lightly thrust his still hard cock into Anko's now very creamy twat as he enjoyed the way she'd twitch and jerk as she experienced aftershock induced mini-orgasms.

"Now let's see, how else do I want to fuck you senseless Anko Claus?" Naruto thought about the many fun ways he could pound Anko's curvy body into his bed when it struck him. "Got it."

The grin that spread across Naruto's face could be called all sorts of evil as he delivered a sharp stinging slap to Anko's bubble butt, making the flesh jiggle enticingly. He pulled out of her cunt and began to roll Anko over onto her back, laughing slightly as her cum bloated belly came into view. Once she was on her back Naruto grabbed Anko's legs by the ankles and spread them wide as he pushed them forward till her knees where nearly by her head, putting her ass up into the perfect position. As Anko finally came around from cumming her brains out Naruto pressed the fat head of his cock against her puckered asshole. Realizing how she was positioned Anko looked up into Naruto's face with wide eyes filled with lust and a little fear, no matter how many times he'd fucked her there Anko still had a hard time taking his cock up her ass.

"All I want for Christmas is my cock balls deep in Anko's fat ass~." He singsonged.

That was all the warning Anko got as Naruto pulled his hips back a ways before punching them forward and spearing her tight ass with his massive prick. His hips impacted Anko's with a resounding smack as Naruto drove his cock balls deep with one thrust making some of the cum stuffed in her cunt squirt out. Anko squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth so hard they nearly cracked as Naruto fucked his cock into her. "This, is the best Christmas, of all time." Naruto said with a massive grin.

"F-f-f-f-fuck Naruto, did your cock get thicker since the last time you wrecked my ass? Goddammit, cause it fucking feels like it." Anko was panting and sweating a little as she tried to adjust to the huge invader stuffing her. "I need a minute to… FUCK!" Naruto didn't give her a chance to finish as he quickly pulled his cock back before just as quickly fucking it back in.

"Nope, I think I just haven't fucked your ass hard enough to really take my cock. I better change that." Still gripping her ankles Naruto leaned over Anko as he started to pound her tight ass with long hard strokes, jolting her body and making her still bikini clad tits bounce. Anko raised her hands above her head to tightly grip the bed sheets as Naruto began to punish her ass with his oversized cock. After several minutes of rough pounding Anko looked back up into Naruto face and saw his eyes were glued to her jiggling tits and, despite how hard he was fucking her already, decided to goad him on as she reached to grab the bikini top she was wearing and ripped it off. Starring directly into Naruto's eyes now Anko hefted one of her big DD jugs up and took the pink nipple into her own mouth and started to suck on her own tit. Just as she planned seeing her suck on her nipple spurred Naruto on as his thrusts picked up speed and power till he was pounding Anko's ass so hard she thought the bed was going to break underneath them, the frame making an ominous noise. Not wanting to be left out Naruto leaned his head down and took Anko's other nipple into his mouth and started to suck, lick and bite the pink nub topping the delicious globe. The now dual assault on her tits combined with the brutal ass-pounding she was receiving quickly sent Anko spiraling into another series of orgasms as she started to jerk and quiver underneath him. Neither Naruto nor Anko noticed as an hour passed, their focus solely on the pleasure, but eventually it all built up and Naruto's cock swelled prominently once again.

"Hey Anko, ya know how they say Santa's belly shakes like a bowl full of jelly? Well I think you're about to be able to relate." He groaned.

With one more powerful thrust Naruto hilted his cock up Anko's ass and released another massive helping of cum, making Anko's eyes nearly pop out of her skull as she felt her belly start to swell even more. Even as she began to look like she was pregnant with twins from all the spooge being pumped into her Naruto continued to unload into her. He suddenly pulled his still spurting cock out of Anko and quickly moved up till he was straddling her chest and slapped his cock between her tits, splattering cum all over her face in the process. Roughly grabbing her jugs he then wrapped them around his cock and started to fuck the delightful orbs attached to her chest, further covering her features. Once Anko's face was completely hidden under a mask of jizz Naruto finally ran dry. Anko then began the laborious task of cleaning her face with her long tongue. "This is the best Christmas… of all time… ever." He laughed, giddy from all the sex.

"It's not done yet stud, I'm dreaming of a very, very white Christmas." Leaning her head forward Anko gave Naruto's cock a kiss on the head. "Now be a dear and give me a couple more loads of that tasty white 'snow' of yours."

Luckily for Naruto he got a new bed for Christmas the next day, because his old one broke that night.

_Omake:_

Christmas morning Naruto was woken up by a pounding on his door. Disentangling himself from a very clingy Anko, who was still passed out, he stumbled, still quite naked, to his front door. Opening it he was met by a blushing yet widely grinning Tsunade.

"Hey Kaa-chan… what's up?" Naruto was suddenly caught up in a massive hug, one that forced his head into Tsunade's massive cleavage.

"I love it when you call me that." Letting go of Naruto Tsunade then stepped back. "I have one more Christmas present for you Naruto. Well, actually, it's from me and Shizune."

"Really, what did you and Nee-chan get me." Naruto was suddenly bowled over as a very naked and seeming very drunk Shizune tackled him. "Oof!... The hell!"

"Shizune's still plastered from last night, and a drunk Shizune is a very horny Shizune." Tsunade quickly jumped over the railing to the ground below and sprinted away. She failed to tell Naruto a drunk Shizune was also scary as hell. "Have fun kids!"

"… um Nee-chan… your face is kinda scary." Naruto commented as he tried to get away from the girls vice-like hands.

"Shut-up Naruto, Shizune needs some nookie." Reaching underneath Naruto she then roughly squeezed his ass. "Now say my name bitch."

"…damn you Kaa-chan…"


	10. Revised Authors Note

Revised Authors Note:

Okay folks, here's a little heads up on my current status and other shit. I've started a forum (copy/paste the address in my profile to get there) and have posted most of my stories on there. I also have posted my first original story on my forum as well as on fictionpress . com and ficwad under the same username I use here. As for my Naruto stories I'll continue to post them on fanfiction until they get taken down and then if that does happen I'll post them on both my forum and probably your fanfiction . com. Thanks for your time reading this and sorry it's not an actual update. Also I know some of this has been said before, but I had a bit to add to it now as well, hence why I'm putting this up.


End file.
